Custody Wars - The New World
by Kuro Shiro Kami Chan
Summary: The official after story to If Germany was a Girl. When islands start appearing in the atlantic oceans and new countries are born, our favorite countries enter the most epic custody battle ever... What will these new countries/bambinos face when they're being hunted down by other countries? Features new characters/countries! Mostly focases on Lied from the end of Germany's story.
1. Prolouge

**Custody Wars**

**This is the official after story to If Germany was a Girl, probably one of my most famous fanfictions at 1,353 views… s/8536571/1/If-Germany-was-a-Girl**

**I recommend you read the ending of that story… In order to understand this one… SO if you haven't read the ending for that one, do it now… Chapter 7 & 8 at least… So you understand it… This takes place after the madness that happened there… (Don't read the next paragraph unless you like knowing the spoilers like I do in order to see how it all happens). STORY START!**

When word of a new island surfacing in the Atlantic ocean, the other countries took notice, holding a meeting… Everyone was in attendance, even the mirconations.

"Dude, we totally have a problem!" America shouted. "Okay so Britain did this screwed up magic trick and now that affected both him and Germany, turning them into girls and now there are new islands appearing in the Atlantic Ocean!"

Egypt got up. "I'll demonstrate my findings once again."

"Sure, take over." America gave Egypt the spotlight.

"A while ago while digging in the ruins, my jakel and I found this one book that seems to speak about the countries… The text said that the countries were personified because of the hopes their people had to create civilization."

"We know that." America commented.

"Yeah, please let me continue." Egypt cleared his throat. "These personified countries would make their empires until there was no more free land. That's already proven itself to be true, but the book also said that once the lands were inhabited the countries could reproduce and create new countries. However since most of us are male, there'd be little opportunity to do so."

"So what's that mean?" Puerto Rico asked, looking at Mexico who was eating tacos.

"It basically means that if the countries had se-se…Se-." Canada couldn't say the word out of embaressment and anxiety.

"So basically if the other countries have sex with eachother they can conceive new countries?" Turkey asked.

"I believe so." Japan said in response, being grabbed by Greece.

"Don't touch him." Siad Greece, looking at Turkey.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Turkey shouted, getting out of his seat.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP, EGYPT'S TRYING TO TALK!" America shouted.

"However it's also been discovered there were some loopholes." Egypt looked at Britain, who was nervous as hell. "Right, Britain?"

"Oh yeah…" Britain got up, France sitting down in the chair next to him, looking at him with a smirk of satisfaction. "Well… I used this one spell from an old tome I found. I tried this one spell that would change my gender. So I turned into a girl… However… Even after I changed back into a male, my insides changed… It seems I'm expecting."

All the other countries seemed shocked. The bickering began.

"That bloody British jerk is having a child? But he's a man." Sealand muttered, holding Latvia's hand. "If we ever become sweethearts, will we have children too?"

"Please don't' joke like that!" Latvia said.

"I find it very interesting that a magic spell like that could exsist. What do you think Lithuania?" Estonia asked, only to find Lithuania being pestered by Russia and Poland.

"Hey Leit, if we have kids, you're paying for everything, got it?" Poland asked.

"Why are you asking me about this?" Lithuania asked.

"If we don't have children, I'll just ask China. But just remember that I'll always be around the corner with my pipe." Russia said, looking over at China.

"You big pervert! You make me sick!" China covered his panda cub's ears. "Don't talk about such filth in front of the panadas and children! Besides, I'm a man!"

"Well if gender bending is possible, I guess it wouldn't be impossible to have children that is if your insides change along with your outsides." Hong Kong said.

"That still doesn't make any sence." Said Vietnam, drinking tea that Taiwan gave her.

"Would anyone else like some tea?" Taiwan went around with a tray of tea cups.

"This is much too weird for me." Iceland petted his puffin, being startled by Norway.

"Hey brother, would you be allright with this idea if it was possible?" Norway asked, stoic as always, but this time somewhat creepy.

"Hey now Norway, you can't just force people to have children with you!" Denmark shouted, shining his axe. "Ain't that right Sweden?"

"Ja." Sweden was making Finland sit on his lap. "Take my wife for example…"

"I'm not your wife!" Finaldn shouted.

"Ruff! Yes you are!" Hanatamago shouted.

"Hey big brother, is it really possible for countries to give life to other countries?" Liechtenstein asked, pulling on Switzerland's sleeves.

"Liechtenstein, don't listen to their filth!" Switzerland shouted, looking at Austria. "Stay away from her or I'll beat you with my peace prize!"

"Oh dear, this Is becoming a big problem, isn't it?" Austria asked, drinking tea while Hungary ate pie he made himself.

"Well I suppose it wouldn't be that bad if there were more countries around." Hungary said.

"Hey Austrailia, do you think there will be cute countries I can be friends with?" Wy asked, playing with her brother's Koala.

"It's possible." Austrailia said simply, cleaning his binoculars (He went on a safari on the way to the meeting, man was he muddy…).

"Hey Germany, are you still okay? You don't have to wear that scarf on your head anymore." Italy said, hugging Germany. "Besides, we're already expecting bambinos."

"I hate you…" Uttered Germany, still stuck in female form and too embaressed to show his face. Covering his stomach with a magazine, he wanted to be left alone and buy Iraq and Iran new scarves as an apology.

Romano overheared. "No way, you're seriously having my fratello's bambino?" He was mad as fuck, with a handful of tomatoes. "The only way I'd approve is if you named it after me!"

"Relax Romano, besides, even if they did have children, there's no way to determine if it's a boy or a girl right now. Nor can you choose if you have a boy or a girl." Spain pulled Romano back. "Why don't I make some pasta for you when we get home?"

"ENOUGH CHATTER!" America shouted, making the gossiping stop. "So what are we going to do once these new countries are born? AND WHAT'S THE CONNECTION TO THESE NEW COUNTRIES AND THE ISLANDS THAT ARE APPEARING!?"

"Simple. Because we're all countries in the world, these islands that are appearing are the countries soon to be born." Egypt answered.


	2. BirthChristening

**Hope this will go well…**

**Chapter 1: Birth and Christening**

**Most of the new countries were born around the same time. **

Vogel Elise, (a.k.a. Lied Beilschmidt) was born first. She was the daughter of Germany and Italy. Her island was smack in the middle of the North Atlantic ocean, between America, Canada, South America, Africa and Europe…

Branch, (a.k.a. Eric Kirkland/Bonnefey) was the second one to be born. He was the son of France and England and brother to America and Canada. His island connected Greenland and the UK, with a small river diving up the land and connecting the oceans.

How Gehabich (a.k.a. Mao Mei) was born is still a mystery up to debate, but China was frequently visiting Russia 8 months before she was born. Her island was on the Bering and North Pacific seas, stemming from Russia.

Fortuna (a.k.a. Andres) was the result of a night full of wine and beer at Germany's baby shower (that sounded wrong…). His father from Spain and his father from Italy are still debating what his last name should be for his human alias… His island was on the Bay of Biscay and the Celtic Sea.

An island whose name wasn't decided by his parents… A little boy named Aatavi was born around the same time when Sweden proposed to Finland the proper way… His island was close to his parents and streached all the way to Iceland.

Last but not least… A small island on the Celtic sea that was given the name of Sturlison also came in the form of a cute little boy who was temporarily named Celty (Or Cel for short). However, everyone was still trying to determine who this little guy's parents were…

…

"So what does that book say we should do next Egypt?" Italy had to call the African country over the phone because Germany was sleeping and Lied was crying too much to go anywhere.

"Well, the book said something about a process a new country has to go through. I'm guessing it's all formalities though, remember how Britain found America in the wilderness?" Egypt asked.

"Yeah, Britain told me." Italy put the crying baby girl in her crib while he prepared a bottle of milk. "So what about it?"

"Well, for now let's call it a christening process… You have to go to the island for the newborn country and let them age there on their own. According to the book though, they seem to age pretty quickly, turning into a toddler or a child in a matter of days."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. After they age for a few days, it's safe to build colonies. At least that's what all the text says. I'm still trying to decipher some parts of it."

"So what should we all do?"

"Get the mothers and fathers of the new countries to prepare boats and get plenty of funding for colonization."

"Sounds like the legacy of exploration all over again." Italy said, picking Lied up and feeding her. She managed to quiet down.

"It does, doesn't it?"

"Should I tell everyone else?"

"Well no one knows who Sturlison's parents are yet, not to mention Gehabich's mother hasn't been confirmed yet… But her father is Russia, he told me himself… He even took the paternity test at his house and gave me the results."

"So we have to wait a few days, is that right?"

"Yeah, both parents should be there. Not to mention, it's best to give the parents time before they have to part with their children, don't you think?"

"Yeah, plus the extra time will give us an opportunity to get more supplies!"

**3 days later…**

All the parents of the new countries took their children, sailing off from their ports and going to their islands. Having to part after only 72 hours was painful for any parent, but wanting to go according to Egypt's book concerning the countries, they had to do it anyway…

**Vogel Elise (Lied)**

Germany (in male form) carried the girl while walking. Both he and Italy admired the island's geography, the trees along the coast, the blue roses that grew in the dense forest. They left her in a field of blue roses.

"Hey Germany, you really think she'll be allright?" Italy asked.

"She'll be fine, after all she's mein tocher (my daughter). She'll survive because she's half German!"

"I guess, but I'm scared. I mean, we were told we couldn't even leave her food." Italy clung to the German. "How's my bambino going to get an appreciation for pasta without any pasta around?"

"Honestly, is that what you're worried about?"

**Branch (Eric)**

"You know you frog, this is all you're fault!" Britain carried his new born son while France was docking the boat. "If you hadn't been such a pervert that one night in Paris!"

"Oh but if we hadn't had that one night in Paris, we wouldn't have had our son, non?" France asked, jumping off of the boat.

"Bloody show-off." Britain got off the boat like a normal person, carrying his son and enjoying the smell of the sandy beach and ocean water.

"We should leave him somewhere safe." France said, walking ahead and taking note of the island's geography: mostly beaches with very little forests. He'd have to import wood later when time for colonization came about.

"Well of course, do you want him to get eaten by a wolf or a vulture?" Britain asked, snuggling the boy. "Let's leave him in here." Britain pointed out a cave.

"Well what if there's a bear in there?"

"Better than him dying of exposure!" Britain shouted. "You'll wake him up if you yell!"

"You're yelling at me!" France shouted. "If you're not going to take him I'll take him!" France snatched the boy from Britain, putting him in what was probably the safest location for him: a cold cave with nothing inside (not from his point of view anyway).

**Gehabich (Mao Mei)**

"It's too bad we have to say good bye so soon." Russia picked his daughter up, getting on the boat.

"Don't leave yet!" A familiar voice shouted.

"Oh China, I never thought you'd come… Especially since you told me how much you hated me and how you didn't like me carrying Mao-Mao in my stomach for all those months." Russia said. "She's going to be a very cute girl, you know."

"It's not like I'm here because I want to be. I'm only here because she's my child too… Don't get the wrong idea, I still don't like you in the slightest." China said, getting on the boat.

"Oh come now Yao, we have to get along for her sake now, don't we?" Russia began to sail. "Besides…" He changed into a female form.

China could only stand solitarily, looking at the man/woman who bore his child. "This person used me… He used me when I was drunk one night… I can't forget that. I'm going to be there for my daughter, but I can't trust him."

"All will become one with mother and father Russia, da?" Russia said with a smile.

**Fortuna (Andres)**

"For crying out loud Spain, get your son to shut up for 2 seconds!" Romano shouted, frustrated by the sound of his son's crying (it's been an hour, how would you feel?).

"Fine Romano, but you have to steer the boat. It shouldn't be very far away now." Spain let Romano steer the boat while he fed their son. "See, he already stopped crying. He was just hungry."

"Yeah… I guess I'm just pissed off because you took advantage of me at that stupid potato-eater's baby shower…"

"I didn't take advantage of you, you know I'd never do anything like that!"

"Bastard…" Romano docked the boat, getting off first. "We ready to go or what?!"

"I'm coming!" Spain shouted. "Let's leave him in a field if we can!"

"Speaking of which, there are tomatoes here!" Romano ran (read: ran for his life) when he saw a field of tomatoes.

"Well we can leave him here for good luck!" Spain said.

**(Name in progress/Aatavi)**

"Please stop asking me such strange questions Sweden!" Finland shouted, holding the baby boy. "Why can't you give it a rest? YOU'VE BEEN ASKING ME THIS FOR 9 MONTHS!"

"What's wrong? I'm only trying to support my son." Sweden looked at Sealand, who was with a sea-sick Hanatamago looking at the ocean. "Well, my sons…"

"You call me you're wife enough as it is! You're my friend, not my husband! AND WHY DO YOU KEEP CALLING ME YOU'RE WIFE WHEN I'M NOT EVEN A WOMAN?"

"I undergo this process just for you and my son… I learn how to change into a woman with Britain's help, but… You're still sad…"

"I'm not sad… It's more like I'm just confused…" Finland reached his son's island. "Where should we leave him?"

"It's sad, but necessary… We should leave him close by." Sweden said, carrying his baby boy.

"I'M A BIG BROTHER!" Sealand shouted. "How about we leave the crib I made for him here?"

"That thing was made of steel. He'll freeze!" Finland shouted.

"Egypt didn't say anything about them having food or water so they should still be alive after a few days. Besides, I worked really hard making it for him!" Sealand pouted, petting Hanatamago.

"Let him do it! Ruff!" She barked.

"It's a good idea. Just let me get the blanket first."

**Sturlison (Cel)**

Since no one knew who this kid's parents were, he managed to age before the others, already a child. He'd already learned how to grow plants all by himself and he became friends with the bears and raccoons on his land. However, his land was very small compared to the other countries. And whoever this kid's parents were must've been proud because he learned so fast…

All that was left now was the 3 day waiting period…


	3. Colonization

**7 views so far… I pasted a link for convience sake in Germany's story… I doubt this will get any real views such as that one, but it should gain somewhat of a fallowing amoung that story's fans. From here on out, the story focuses on Italy and Germany's love child Vogel Elise! She's the story image just incase you were wondering…**

**Chapter 2: Colonization**

After 3 days, Vogel Elise had already turned into a toddler. She managed to learn how to walk by herself and learned a few words, a mix of English, Italian and German. She wore blue roses in her hair (which was brown with some blonde tones if you looked closely enough) and had the fair skin of both her parents. She tried to avoid the beach as much as possible and usually stayed in the field of roses she grew up in. The animals on her land kept her company. Her best friends were a cow, a deer and a bird. However, when a strange blond man appeared on the island with a red-head clinging to him, she grew frightend.

"I wonder where she could be. I can't wait to see her again." Italy said, running across the beach.

"Ja, just don't get lost." Germany sighed. "Do you think she'll recognize me?"

"Well you're her father, right?"

"I know… But I was in a female form when I was carrying her around…" Germany had transformed into his female counterpart, learning how to switch between the two over the past 2 months.

"Well we're her parents, right?" Italy said. "I haven't seen her in so long, I'm so excited!"

Watching from the bushes, tiny Vogel Elise took a knife she made herself and prepared for the worst. "Hey, you think these guys are okay?" She asked her imaginary friend.

"They look okay to me." Her friend had a scottish accent (if you don't know what it sounds like, imagine the German and British accent had a baby). "Why don't you go say hello?"

"Nein!" She shouted too loudly.

"They're coming this way!"

"Hey, I think I heard her!" Italy shouted, running to the direction of the voice.

"NEIN!"

Germany heard the voice, instincts taking over, running at the speed of light. "LIED, ARE YOU OKAY?!"

"How do you know who I am?" She asked, cowering in fear. "I'M A REALLY STRONG LITTLE GIRL YOU KNOW!"

"YOU TRAUMATIZED THE GIRL!" Germany shouted, looking at Italy.

"Italia?" She asked. "I know that language!"

"Really?" Italy asked. "Can you say some words?"

"Bella, Italia, pasta, grazi-!" She was snatched up by the Italian upon hearing the word pasta.

"SHE'S SO SMART!"

"Enough of that you doomcomp!" Germany shouted. "Look here… You see, we're your parents."

"Muti… Vati…" She looked back and forth at Italy and Germany. "Vati…" She looked at Germany. "Why are you a girl?"

"It looks like she was able to tell, huh?" Italy asked.

"I was watching from the bushes." She said. "I was watching with my friends!"

The cow, the beer and the bird came over. Her imaginary friend fallowed, knowing he wouldn't be seen by her parents. "Well, that's all of us." He said.

"She's very smart for her age. Where are you from?" Germany asked, changing back into a male.

"Ich bin von meinem Haus (I'm from my house*)."

"I guess we know where she got that from." Italy said.

"Ja. Let me hold her." Germany took his daughter, getting a strange feeling inside. A good one, not a bad one.

"Vati, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"We're going to be staying here for a while, if you don't mind." Germany answered.

She nodded. "I don't mind Vati. Just as long as Muti cooks!"

"Hey wait a minute, Muti means mother, right?" Italy asked. "Why are you calling me mom?!"

"Am I late?" Japan jumped off the speed boat he borrowed from Germany.

"Nein, not at all." Germany said. "This is Japan, he's a friend of the family."

"It's nice to meet you." Japan said, a gift box in hand. "I brought a few presents… Although I thought she'd be a child by now… She's still so small…"

**After that Lied was raised by her fathers Italy and Germany. However Japan was a frequent visitor. She already designed her own flag before she learned how to speak Japanese and was given the title: "The Royal Country of Vogel Elise". She's already become a child (with the apperence of a 6 year old) when she started bringing in tourists and settlers alike.**

"Pardon me…" Japan gave Lied another gift. "This is for you. I had it made especially for you."

"Grazie, danke (thank you in both Italian and German)!" She opened the box to find an obi (those belts on kimonos).

"From where I come from, these belts make the women look very pretty. I thought you might like one."

She stopped to think, not wanting to take off the blue dress given to her by Italy or the black hat and jacket given to her by Germany (the hat having blue roses sewn onto it). She tied the obi around her waist and made a bow in the back.

"That's very creative. Perhaps you can add a ribbon onto the hat so-."

She was one step ahead, cutting off some of the obi's loose ends and attaching them to the sides of her hat. "Do I look pretty?"

"Hai, very cute." Japan said.

"HEY JAPAN, QUIT GOOFING OFF AND GET BACK HERE!" Germany shouted.

"I have to go now, but we can play again next time." Japan ran to Germany. Once he was gone she sighed.

Like her Italian father, she opened her eyes on rare occasions. Her left eye was blue while the right one was amber. She looked at her imaginary friend. "Hey…"

"I know, you get a weird vibe from him."

She nodded. "I wish I could find you in the real world."

"I heared there were a lot of other countries like us… I heared one calls himself the Gehabich Federation… There's another one who calls herself The Kingdom of Branch. Then I heard there's this one called the Nordic Empire of A… No, I already forgot the rest."

"Hm… I think you're confusing their genders…" She said. "You said you were a country too."

"I know, but I live far away from here… What you're seeing is a projection of me…"

"Hm?"

"Nevermind, you're still so small…" He patted her head before kissing her cheek. "One day I'll get really big and find you."

"I just noticed something…" She said. "You're accent is disappearing… You're starting to speak normal English!"

"Am I? I guess it's because we're usually together." He said. "I must've adopted your accent."

"Hey… Um…"

"Hm?"

"Why do you hang out with me?" She asked somewhat embaressed.

"I love you, that's why."

**After that Vogel Elise was called to dinner. Because she was raised by a German, a Japanese and an Italiano her food had traits of all 3 countries…**

"Lied, would you like some pasta?" Italy asked, scooping pasta onto her plate just the way she liked it, lightly sauced with lots of parmeasean.

"Don't give her too much, she needs a balanced meal." Germany put a plate of baked potatoes and mozzarella sticks on the table. "Eat as much as you like."

"Danke grazie!" She shouted.

"I bought a new set of chopsticks for you." Japan put them on the table.

"Ari-ga-to." She pronounced the word slowly, still learning. She ate pasta with chopsticks.

**As you can see, Vogel Elise is a blend of different cultures. This cute little country is really something. However, the other countries were beginning to colonize and the other new countries were already receiving titles.**

**The Kingdom of Branch was a French and British territory, slowly gaining power. However he lacked wood, having to import it from other countries but he had plenty of iron, using it as a main source of income.**

**The Gehabich Federation was a Russian territory, with rumors that China was coming into the picture. She was cold but was known for being a large source of lead, copper and steel in the world (for being a new country, she was off to a good start).**

**The Republic of Fortuna was Vogel Elise's cousin that she never met. With Spain and Italy both having some money problems, he was making some money off of farming rice and tomatoes…**

**Aatavi's name was still being decided by Finland and Sweden (so far all they got is Pakkanen Sarri {Frost Island}, but his title was still being decided). Aatavi had a lot of cold land and snow and ice… But like his older brother Sealand, he seemed to have a lot of steel and the supplies to make concrete.**

**Of course there was Vogel Elise, who had a little bit of everything… She had balanced amounts of resources and had a diverse culture and unique language. She received support from Italy, Germany and Japan both financially and psychologically.**

**Then there was the mysterious country Sturlison whose origins were still unknown and Vogel-chan's imaginary friend who claimed to be a real country… What a mystery this will be.**


	4. Colonization 2

**I KNEW I FORGOT SOMETHING! That line Lied says "I'm from my house" is a Bayonetta reference, when the title character meets Cereza. Find the video when they meet, but get it with German Subtitles. You'll understand…**

**Chapter 2.5: Colonization in Detail**

"Vogel, get back here!" Germany shouted, his daughter running away at the sight of the ocean.

"NEIN!"

"You have to do your training!"

"Germany, don't bully her!" Italy shouted. "Don't put her through training! At least not until she's older…"

"Vati…" She was watching from the bushes. "I'm sorry, but I'm scared of the ocean…"

"See, you can't force her to do anything she doesn't want to." Italy picked up his daughter. "Cara mia, it's allright, I won't let him hurt you."

"Muti…" She hugged her father (still set on calling him the German word for mother). "GRAZIE!"

"I wonder if she'll stop calling me mom any time soon." Italy thought.

"I guess training can wait for another day… Or at least until I find a location she's comfortable with." Germany sighed.

"Oi, Vati… I had an idea."

**Vogel Elise came up with a great idea when her fathers started building on her land. She thought building a port would increase tourism and business and adding some strip malls and attractions would help the ecomomy (and she was right). In adition, she also picked up farming and fishing to make extra cash. She managed to get a few settlers to live on the land permanently. Thus the first town she managed to build was on the beach called Neuen Hafen (New Port).**

"Your daughter seems to be a smart girl." Japan said, eating sashimi in a secret house in the woods. "I wonder how she managed to make blue roses grow."

"We found them already on the island." Germany said, cooking wurst.

"Yeah, they're really pretty. We were thinking of selling a few, but Lied said they were her favorite and she didn't want to." Italy said, pouring a glass of wine for himself.

"She's learned a lot in such a short time, it amazes me how much these new countries have evolved so quickly." Japan said, watching Vogel from the kitchen table (the kitchen/dining area and living room were pretty much connected). She was watching TV.

"Hey vati… Can we watch this later on?" She showed her father a dvd she got her hands on, making him drop his tongs.

"HOW DID YOU GET YOUR HANDS ON THIS?!" Germany shouted, snatching the dvd from her.

"What's the matter Germ-." Italy noticed. His daughter had come across her father's porn stash… She assumed they were normal movies. "Vogel, why don't you go out and play?"

"Why?"

"Please just go." Italy said kindly. His daughter going outside to play. Once she was gone, the scolding began. "HOW COULD YOU LET YOUR STUPID PORN BE SO EASILY FOUND?!"

She didn't hear their conversations, walking toward the mountains to find strange people that looked lost. She hid behind a large rock. "They don't look like the immigrants who came over here… They look scary…"

"PAPA!"

"Now Mao-Mao, please don't run so fast. You're poor mama can't keep up." Russia said, looking back at China, who was carrying a panda in a bamboo basket on his back and another basket of snacks he'd packed along with him.

"I'M NOT HER MOTHER!" China yelled.

"Papa, this place seems full of opportunity, don't you think?" The little girl asked, tying the bows on her hair a bit tighter. "Mama, my odango are coming undone!"

"Leave China alone, we did make him carry all the snacks after all." Russia picked his daughter up. "We should all take a break here. What do you say?"

"PLEASE JUST TAKE A BREAK!" China shouted, sitting down in the tall grass.

"Papa, you think we can start building villages here?" The little girl asked, looking at Russia.

"Da, if you want to."

"Why is mama so tiered?"

"Well It's not easy carrying a baby panada, a basket of snacks and your little brother or sister inside your stomach."

"WE HAVEN'T EVEN CONFIRMED THAT YET!" China shouted. "AND WHY DO YOU LOOK AT ME WHEN YOU SAY THAT?!"

"I wonder what they're doing here…" Vogel Elise began to panic.

"If you want I'll fight them for you." Vogel's imaginary friend appeared.

"No, I can't let you do that." She pulled a knife out of her stocking. "I have this!"

"I won't let you do it alone!"

The Russian, the Chinese and their love child heard the bickering… The child went to investigate. "I will settle this!" She shouted, getting her walking stick and running to where Vogel Elise was.

"NEIN!"

"I FOUND YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

"Stupid! DON'T BULLY HER!" Vogel's imaginary friend hit the Chinese and Russian territory, happy that he couldn't be seen by anyone but Vogel Elise. He hit the girl repeatedly and stopped when she finally fell down.

"You shouldn't have done that." Vogel looked at her friend.

"I only do this because I love you so much!" He shouted back.

"Huh?"

"You big meany!" The other girl shouted, starting to cry, making Russia run over.

"Mao, are you okay?" He picked her up. "Look, even you're coat came unbuttoned." He buttoned up her coat (almost identical to his but with some oriental designs in pink!).

"THIS LITTLE ONE BULLIED ME!" She shouted, pointing at Vogel (who was still holding the knife)

"So you've been bullying my daughter, have you?" Russia asked, dark aura surrounding him. "If you mess with Gehabich I'm afraid you mess with me…"

"NEIN!" Vogel Elise ran away.

"RUN FOR IT VOGEL, I'LL TAKE CARE OF IT!" Her imaginary friend shouted, his instincts taking over.

**Aw… She had a friend even though he's just imaginary… Although he claims to be a projection of a real country… I THINK WE FOUND THE NEXT GENERATION OF CHIBITALIA AND HOLY ROME! Anyway, focusing on the fake history of the storyline, Gehabich, Russia and China went to Vogel Elise's land planning to colonize and build villages. However Vogel was rumored to have attacked Gehabich by surprise. Confirmations have yet to be… Well confirmed. But at any rate, it's like the legacy of exploration and colonization all over again, but with cute childish countries!**

**I made a Deviant art account and I posted some artwork… It's the same user name but with… It's this: Kuro-Shiro-Kami-Chan**

**I'll be posting art of the other cute new countries too!**


	5. Mini chapter 1

**Mini Chapter: Baby Boomers**

America and Canada were at the latter's house, watching Bakugan, eating pancakes and burgers and drinking soda… They were jelous of their little brother Branch, who was getting all the attention from their fathers.

"Hey America, you know how Britain used his weird magic crap to change into a girl?" Canada asked.

"Yeah... Apperently we have a brother…" America grunted, finishing his slurpee. "I mean, seriously, they're older then us, they know they should be more careful not to have drunken babies in Paris, right?"

"I thought of something, see if you agree with me." Canada said, putting his plate of pancakes and lowering the volume of the tv. "When I met our new baby brother, he seemed like a spoiled half-pint…"

"So what's your plan? I met the kid too and I think he's just a daddy's boy… The spoiled kind you wanna punch in the back of the head." America said.

"Well… You know Ukraine, right?"

"Yeah she's one of my good friends."

"Well, I was thinking of asking her to form an alliance with me…"

"DUDE NO WAY, THOSE HOOTERS ARE MINE!"

"Did you just say hooters?"

"So what? She's got big boobs and I like that!"

"Well I got Ukraine's phone number and we've already been on a few dates, how about that?"

"No way! HOW COULD YOU GET AHEAD OF ME?!" America shouted. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DATING PRUSSIA!"

"Prussia and I are kind of on a break. Nothing bad happened, but after all this stuff about countries having kids, he said he wanted some time to figure things out…"

"I think he broke up with you…"

"Whatever America."

"But Canada… Um…" America stuttered. "I was kind of thinking of settling down also…"

"What are you talking about? I thought settling down was too cool for you! I thought for a while you'd get married to Puerto Rico, but you never did." Canada teased. "Who would marry a greedy, hamburger-eating, obese, disgusting and ho-?" Before Canada knew it, a puff of smoke filled the room.

"HAHAHAHA! How do you like that?!" America had been studying Britain's magic books in secret. He managed to turn his half-brother Canada into a cute girl.

Canada was on the floor, his glasses fell off. Looking for them on the floor, his chest felt heavy. America put his glasses on for him. "Hey America, what just happened to me?"

"Look in a mirror…" America said.

Canada got up once the smoke disappeared, but he didn't need to bother looking in a mirror when he saw two little big* boobies bouncing up and down his chest. "AMERICA, YOU SICK BASTARD!" He felt like crying. "HOW AM I GONNA EXPLAIN THIS TO PAPA?!"

"Well you could tell him that one day you had too many Molsons, turned into a girl and had your half-brother's kid…"

"You sicko! We're only half related but seriously… Why me?"

"Well you're close by, you have free healthcare, good pancakes and maple syrup!"

"Narsasistic, ego-tistical… You're a ho-!"

"Hey Canada!" Ukraine stopped by, but her boobies some how disappeared, replaced with a flat chest. "I picked up some magic and turned into a guy, what do you think?!" Then she noticed Canada, who'd turned into a female.

"Don't look at me!"

"I think you look fine. You look very cute."

"Seriously?"

"NU-UH! OH NO WAY SISTER, HE'S MINE!" America shouted.

**As you can probably see with this alone… Because the countries were already having kids of their own… The others wanted some part in it, especially the less fortunate countries with money problems…**

**America's big plan was that he'd turn Canada into a girl and have their kids so he could make a profit from new colonies in order to overcome his financial crisis (sounds like Britain, I know…). However, unbeknownst to America, Canada was secretly dating Ukraine. Ukraine came across some magic turning herself into a boy… Holy crap… I wonder where the hell Prussia is… He'd love to see his vogel as a chick…**

"Why must you be so mean America?" Ukraine asked. "Besides, Canada was nice to me and gave me a place to stay!"

"What do you mean by that Canada?" America looked at his half brother with a scary expression.

"Don't look at me like that." Canada ran to his bedroom, locking the door and trying to ignore the loud knocking that soon fallowed. "Mother of Maple… I gotta call Pr-." When Canada opened up the window for fresh air, Prussia was climbing up a ladder… Spotting the female Canada… You can probably guess what happened…

**This was a mini-chapter written purely for the hell of it… Although…**

**Personally I don't like the idea of Canada and America being brothers… I think they'd be half-brothers because they were both raised by Britain and France (the Brit's mainly colonized America, but France played a role in it too. Same for Canada, only France was the big one behind his colonization). Not to mention as far as their human names go, they're last names are different. They also have different birthdays and don't seem to know eachother when they first meet eachother in the manga… Sure some siblings are raised in different locations, but don't you think they'd at least be aware of eachothers exsistence if they were siblings? In my point of view, they're either unrelated or half-brothers…**

***When I described female Canada as having "little big" boobs, let me explain…**

**I made somewhat of a weird category for boobs… There's the little when you're almost flat… There's little big where if you bounce high enough or move fast enough you can see a jiggle… THEN THERE'S UKRAINE AND WE ALL KNOW AND LOVE HER…**

**I also never though of Canada and Ukraine being a couple up until I watched this one video of snapped Canada where he's hugging Ukraine… It was cute…**

**Oh yes. I POSTED NEW PICTURES OF THE CUSTODY WARS CAST! PLEASE TAKE A LOOK AT MY DEVIANT ART ACCOUNT TO SEE CUTE LITTLE VOGEL, GEHABICH AND FORTUNA!**


	6. Not Another War

**Chapter 3: Not another War**

Vogel ran away as fast as she could while her imaginary friend faught off Gehabich. She stopped to take a break when she saw her house in the distance. "Why are they targeting me all of a sudden?"

"Is anything wrong Vogel?" Italy spotted his daughter.

"A WEIRDO CAME AFTER ME!" She shouted in fear.

"Well, do you remember their names?"

Vogel tried to think, trying to remember what her attackers looked like. "Well there was this little girl with ribbons in her hair… Her vati and muti looked foreign… I think the little one's name was… Geha-."

"We got a real problem then…" Italy said. "Gehabich is Russia's territory."

**Poor little Vogel Elise got herself a new enemy… Although unintentional, she was thought o have ambushed Gehabich when her people were finding land to build their colonies… It's still a mystery because soilders and officials from Vogel Elise have nothing to do with the people from Gehabich and have confirmed their alabis. However Gehabich officials claim to have been ambushed… Holy crap, for some fake history I sure went all out huh?**

"VATI WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" Vogel shouted running to Germany.

"RUSSIA AND HIS KID ARE HERE!" Italy shouted. "YOU GOTTA HELPED US, VOGEL BARELY GOT OUT ALIVE!"

"What was that?!" Germany got the phone, dialing the numbers of soilders, politicians and police officers alike.

"I wonder what Vati is doing…"

"Me too…"

Japan walked through the door. "What in the world happened? I saw China and Russia by the mountains, did you know they're here?"

"We learned that the hard way…" Italy said. "I'll get the white flags…"

"NEIN, WE'RE NOT GOING TO GIVE UP!" Germany shouted. "I already called the soldiers and told them to be on the look out for anyone coming in from foreign countries. Although we only have a small port town, it'll be easier to protect and we have plenty of soldiers."

"Hai, I agree." Japan said. "I already brought one-thousand soldiers along with me."

"You're really ahead of things, aren't you?" Italy asked. "What should I do?"

"Muti, I can take them on… If they attack me, I'll stab the crapolla out of them!"

**Meanwhile…**

"That little one was so mean to me…" Little Gehabich pouted, playing with her walking stick as if It was a magic wand. "I'm going to invade her territory and make it my own."

"Now you can't exactly prove she attacked you." China said, giving his daughter a snack.

"Xie xie." She opened the wrapper, eating the moist and delicious cake inside.

"Of course my daughter was attacked. She was brutally punched, she fell to the floor. She could've been beaten to death." Russia said. "I have to defend my baby girl."

"We still don't know the whole story." China said, cleaning his child's mouth.

"It kind of felt like I was being beaten by some evil spirit… I couldn't see anything and that little one didn't move…" She drank some water from her father's cantine. "She was there, maybe she has magic or something."

"Until we investigate, it's wise not to make any sudden movements or declerations of war." China picked the girl up.

"Mama…" She pouted, looking somewhat upset. A long and awkward pause began before she said: "Give me back to Papa."

**Because of his daughter's statement, Russia held off from beating the crap out of Germany, Italy and Vogel Elise, but he still needed to investigate. So Russian officials went to Vogel Elise and talked with the soldiers and politicians to figure things out. However tey couldn't agree on anything and had mixed theories… Some including wild animals, a cruel child's prank and perhaps someone's imagination going awry.**

**However not everything was a total waste of time…**

Vogel Elise sat outside of the room where Germany, Italy and Japan were talking with Russia. She was alone, only her imaginary friend keeping her company. A small arugment in their minds began.

"This is all your fault."

"Well no one started any wars yet…"

"Hopefully not, but no one can come to a conclusion…"

"I'm sorry, but when I see you in trouble or in pain I can't help but act…"

"I appreciate you worrying about me, but why do you do it?"

"HEY LITTLE ONE!" Gehabich appeared. "I need to talk to you."

"Are you mad at me?" Vogel asked.

"I just want to talk to you."

The two little girls sat together. There was a long awkward pause between them, but the Russian and Chinese girl managed to break both their silences.

"This is for you!" She shouted, handing the girl a small cake. "Take it as my apollogy!"

"Huh?"

"You're a naïve little one, you know that?" Gehabich said. "I think it's very cute. For the other day when we first met… I think it was some ghost who attacked me."

"What?"

"Papa and Mama said that it might've been some new animal no one knows about yet or some weird animal that got really mad… If you ask me, I think it was a ghost!"

"Do you like ghosts?" Vogel asked, trying to figure out how to open the wrapper.

"I'll open it." Gehabich opened the wrapper, giving it back to her new aqquaintence afterwards. "I like that magical stuff, not to mention, if it were you who attacked me… Papa would've…" She shook her head.

"Um… I'm sorry…"

"NO, IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT!"

"Mao, where are you?!" China was running down the hall, looking franticly for his child.

"Mama?" Gehabich ran over, only to be picked up and hugged by her anxious "mama"

"Where have you been?"

"Talking with my new friend."

Vogel only looked at the cake given to her, looking back at the other young country, then the cake and so on. Not knowing how to communicate with the small country and not feeling that hungry she ran to her. "You want some?"

"Xie xie!" The little country jumped out of her father's arms, patting her new friend's head. "You're a cute little one huh?"

**Even if there's no war with tanks and machine guns… This can become a war on cuteness at anytime…**


	7. Alliances and Treaties

**First I'd like to present Gehabich's character profile!**

**Gehabich can't be described in simple words alone… She's the daughter of Russia and China and can speak both languages fluently. She's commonly described as a little old lady, even carrying around a walking stick. She likes the sweets China gives her, but is obviously more attached to Russia, viewing her poor father China as more of a maid or a servant… Poor China… Gehabich tends to refer to other children as "little ones" or "young ones" making her seem older than she looks. She's a combination of childishness and maturity… Aww…**

**Chapter 4: Alliences and Treaties…**

"Hey Papa…" Branch looked up at Britain, who was half-asleep even though he'd only woken up thirty minutes ago. "I want to go see that new Nordic country…"

"In a minute. I need some tea." Britain put the pot on the stove top, letting the water boil.

"Children have so much energy… How did we raise Canada and America again?" France had a headache since he woke up to Branch's screaming as a replacement for an alarm clock (although he clock worked perfectly fine… The boy was just louder and awake at earlier times).

"They weren't as energetic…" Britain sighed. "Not to mention they did their homework… Well Canada did at least. America ate his homework…"

"PAPA, I WANNA GO!" Branch shouted.

**Meanwhile…**

"Hi Mao Mei." Vogel Elise said, addressing her new friend by her human alias.

"Ni-Hao Lied Bel… Bel…" Gehabich was unable to pronounce the long German last name. "HELLO LITTLE ONE!"

"Those two seem to really like eachother, huh?" Italy asked, sitting on a park bench with Russia.

"Da, they seem to get along very well. Mao-Mao even said that she wanted to propose an alliance with Vogel Elise there." Russia watched the children play on the swings, Vogel unable to swing by herself and Gehabich trying to push her.

"What kind of alliance exactly?"

**Because these cute little girls got along so well, officials from both new countries proposed an alliance. Both would share military strength and if one was in trouble they would come to help out the other. However, because each little country had to discuss it with their parents (and since said parents had a lot of history together) an actual agreement wasn't at all in the near future.**

"Hey Mao Mei, can I ask you a question?" Lied asked.

"Sure, what is it little one?" Mao asked.

"So China is your muti, right?"

"China is my mama… Russia is my papa."

"Oh, okay."

"So Germany is your mama and Italy is your papa?"

"NEIN!" Lied shouted. "Germany is my vati and Italia is my muti!"

"I think she's confused…" Mao thought. "Hey Lied… Can I tell you something?"

"Hm?"

"There are these weird new countries on the rise… I haven't met them all myself, but you should watch your back, okay?"

Vogel's imaginary friend appeared. "Oh yeah, those new countries!"

"There's this one boring looking country that's actually proven to be kinda scary… His name's Branch…"

"Oh yeah! The Kingdom of Branch!" He shouted. "I heard he was trying to take over that Nordic kid!"

"Seriously? Is he that scary?"

"He's already making settlements in Pakkanen Sarri… You know, it's this country in Finland I think…" Mao explained.

"Hm… I wonder if he's really that scary…" Lied said, taking her knife out of her stocking. "Maybe I can cut him down with this!"

**Meanwhile…**

Sealand almost immediately took a liking to his little brother. Said brother was still too small to walk on his own and was almost always picked up by his parents or big brother. "Hey Aatavi, you're still learning to speak, right?"

The baby country nodded.

"You think you can say Sealand, yet?"

The baby country shook his head before screaming like a wild man.

"Not funny…" Sealand put his baby brother in the steel crib he made himself. "You stay in there, I'm gonna go out on watch for a while." So Sealand did, going up the stairs to the deck. Their new house being on the top of a mountain had a great advantage for being on the look out for angry colonists and townspeople.

However, today Sealand saw something he never thought he'd see. So he rushed downstairs trying to find Sweden. Looking in all the rooms, he finally found him with Aatavi and shouted. "PAPA WE GOT TROUBLE!"

"Da.. I know, I've already called the reinforcements and Finland's on the battle field waiting for his troops to come by boat." Sweden said, feeding the baby.

"WHOA, SERIOUSLY? THEN I'LL HELP TOO!" Sealand opened the closet and rushed to put on his mecha suit (that Japan was kind enough to make). "I'M GONNA HELP TOO!"

"No. You stay here and take care of him." Sweden put his son back in the crib. "I'm going to take care of this." He left the room.

"Well having this commissioned was a waste…" Sealand took off his suit, looking at his little brother. "Oh well. I'll call Latvia and have him help too!"

**Pakkanen Sarri (which translate to Frost Island as I said in another chapter) was what Finland and Sweden decided to name their son… His human alias being Aatavi. This little guy had most of the Nordics on his side (accept for Denmark, who was apparently busy). Their allies also included Sealand and Latvia. Although Aatavi was still a toddler who was learning to speak and walk doesn't make him hopeless, he still has a lot of hope and support.**

**However, when people from Branch started coming in with guns and other firearms, Finnish and Swedish officials hurried in order to prevent an invasion on the colonies they'd already built (3 towns, 2 in the mountains and 1 port town). They had a lot to protect. However they couldn't do it alone. So Sealand and Latvia got involved in the fight too.**

"It's nice to see you again Sealand." Latvia walked into Aatavi's room where Sealand was waiting.

"Hey Latvia, I'm glad you're here. You want to hold him?" Sealand asked, picking up his brother. "He's small, fradgile and sometimes he stinks like no body's business, but he's still cute."

"I brought 3000 soldiers, I should be on the battle field. I only came to see if you were allright." Latvia said, scratching his head and sighing. "So are you okay?"

"We're fine, but Branch has become somewhat of a superpower lately. He's evolving pretty fast… Not to mention he has help from that Jerk Britain and France…" Sealand explained. "I'm worried about my brother."

"I see…"

"HAHAHA!" They heard a voice shout, the door fell of the hinges, a small child standing in the doorway. "I finally infiltrated this sorry excuse for a nation!"

"Who in bloody hell are you?" Seland asked, holding his brother, Latvia getting defensive and standing in front of him.

"I'm the Kingdom of Branch, otherwise known as Eric Kirkland!" Branch had a habbit of taking Britain's last name when in war… In case you were wondering.

**Meanwhile…**

Vogel's imaginary friend somehow got a headache and collapsed while playing alone with Vogel Elise. "Lied…"

"What's the matter?" She asked, sitting next to him.

"I don't know… My head really hurts." He grumbled. "Remember when I said I was a country in the world?"

"Yeah…"

"I think my country's going to war…"

"What? No, please don't…" She begged, about to cry.

"If I can protect you… I'll gladly fight. It's okay. I'll come back."

"No…"

"I have to. You're my favorite country in the whole world. I want to protect that." He said, hugging her as tight as he could. "We're still friends, right?"

"Okay…" She gently caressed his cheek. "You promised to come back. So I'll be waiting. I'll make you some wurst and noodlen (sausages and pasta) when you get back." She watched him disappear before her eyes. His last words: "I'll always love you."

That's when she broke down on the ground. She cried out loud, screaming until her throat hurt. Gehabich took notice and ran to her. "What's the matter?" The asian-esque country asked.

"He's gone… He's all gone…"

"Who's gone?"

"My best friend…"

"What happened Mao?" Russia asked, signaling Italy and Germany to come over.

"What happened Lied? You shouldn't be crying." Germany said, trying to pick the girl up, but he was rejected.

"My best friend…" She cried. "He's gone… He went far away…"

"What are we gonna do?" Italy asked.

"What she needs now is a friend. I think now might be a good time to start more alliences… Especially since France and Britain's kid is trying to invade everyone." Russia said.

**Poor Lied…**


	8. Roots

**Poor Lied… OKAY THIS CHAPTER IS ALL ABOUT THE MYSTERIOUS COUNTRY STURLISON, BUT FIRST… BRANCH AND AATAVI'S CHARACTER PROFILES…**

Branch (Eric Kirkland/Bonnefoy) is the son of France and Britain, he is characterized as somewhat of a show-off and a spoiled daddy's boy by his brothers America and Canada. He does rely on his fathers a lot and does tend to whine, but to his fathers, he's a boy whose manners need improvement… He's not a total pain though, he's somewhat crafty, making statues of the marble found on his island and he's kind to animals, especially bears like ones found in the cave his parents left him in. He has the appearance of a child with blonde hair, blue eyes and glasses.

Pakkanen Saari (Aatavi) is the son of Sweden and Finland whose country name was up to debate for a while. He is dependent on his parents and big brother Sealand, too small to walk or talk properly except for wild screaming. He has the appearance of a toddler who can't walk or speak, but the reason for this is unknown because the other countries have already got the apperences of Children… His two favorite things are singing loudly and playing until those around him grow tiered and weak and trying to move their arms and legs after they faint from exhaustion.

Chapter 5: Roots

"Hey Sturlison, have you been a good little boy like we promised?" The man in red in black asked.

"I was good, I was playing with my friend." Sturlison answered.

"Good to hear. I brought you a little gift." The man took out a box wrapped with wrapping paper.

Little Sturlison unwrapped the box. LEGO! "Thank you."

"Say it in the language I taught you."

"Tak far Danmark (thank you dad Denmark)." Sturlison said.

"Very good." Denmark said. "So did you miss me when I was gone?"

"Yeah, men jeg var ikke ensom (yeah, but I wasn't lonely), I have my friend. She's a cute country."

"I'm glad you have friends."

"HEY YOU DANISH BASTARD, GET AWAY FROM MY BOY!" Scotland appeared, riding in a speed boat to Sturlison's island.

"Oh for crying out loud Scotty, he's mine!" Ireland shouted from the back seat of the boat.

"There they go again." Denmark said, picking up the boy. "Well, at least I know you're mine."

"Wait a minute… You're a boy."

"I know… I'll explain it when you're older." Denmark played with the boy's hair. "I'm glad you at least look something like me."

"Me too."

Scotland and Ireland got on the island without much of a hassle, they argued, making Sturlison cling to Denmark. "HEY YOU GUYS, ENOUGH ARGUING, YOU'RE SCARRING HIM!" Denmark shouted.

"It's not my fault." Scotland said. "He's my son, isn't he?"

"No offence little brother, but you know you get kinky when you're drunk." Ireland said. "He's obviously mine."

"I don't think I'll have these guys over at my parties ever again…" Denmark thought, flashing back to the night where Sturlison might've been conceived. He'd asked Britain to change him into a girl out of the desire to see if he'd look hot as a girl. Then he had a party that same evening with a lot of beer… Then the next morning he was throwing up buckets of vomit and the day after that, a pregnancy test said "yes".

"THEN HOW COME HE HAD A SCOTTISH ACCENT WHEN HE WAS STILL LEARNING TO SPEAK?!" Scotland shouted.

"HE COULD'VE GOT THAT FROM ANY ONE OF US!" Ireland shouted.

"He's obviously mine." Norway somehow appeared, his troll standing next to him (not that anyone but Sturlison could see). "How else could he magical creatures? He looks like me too." Norway took Sturlison from Denmark, looking at him, the troll looking at him too.

"I'm sorry, am I late?" Lithuania came on a boat of his own, he had a bag of gifts. "I'm sorry, I got kind of lost…"

"Oh good, you're here." Denmark said. "I'm glad, Sturlison's been wanting to meet you."

"Yeah… About that…" Lithuania had been wanting to get this off his chest for a while now. "Please don't tell Poland. It was my mistake. I just went to that stupid party to forget about all of the pressure Russia was putting on me… I never thought it'd result in something like this."

**Sturlison's origins were truly a mystery… Denmark was the one who carried him for 9 months in female form, but never bothered to tell Egypt, preffering to keep it a secret. However, that wild party he threw is what really caused the confusion, drunk countries learning about how they could reproduce and big beds all over the house… A recipe for disaster…**

**When Denmark stopped throwing up all the beer he drank the night before, he found 5 different countries in his bed the next morning: Scotland, Ireland, Norway, Lithuania and Prussia.**

**Because of this, Denmark thought it'd be best to raise Sturlison in secret, with the world thinking he was simply colonizing the mysterious little island. He also thought it'd be best not to determine who the real father is unless it was a big problem.**

Norway put Sturlison down. "So you stupid Dane, have you figured out who it is yet?"

"ENOUGH MYSTERY, JUST GET THE DAMN TEST!" Scotland and Ireland shouted at the same time.

"I would like to know the results too, if it's no trouble… You see… Um…" Lithuania stuttered.

"Hey where the hell is Prussia?" Denmark noticed Prussia was absent.

Sturlison sat on a rock, far away from his arguing parents, he opened up the box of LEGOs. "Having 5 or 6 dads is okay I guess… But father's day is gonna be a hassle…"

**I admit, I never viewed Denmark as much of a father figure up to now. I'd always intended to make him Sturlison's parents, with the other parent remaining a mystery… In case you think the pairings don't make sence, let me explain:**

**Scotland and Ireland love whiskey, beer and are typically loud and party animals like Denmark, Norway and Denmark have kind of a love/hate relationship already, I've seen Prussia paired with Denmark in pictures… I added Lithuania for good measure so Sturilson could have a parent who knows how to shut up, speak up for himself and stuff of that sort… Not to mention, if you were in Leit's shoes and Russia and Poland (mostly Russia) were telling you to have their children, would you? NO WAIT, BAD IDEA, DON'T ANSWER THAT! If you get a pop up with Russia asking if you want to become one, don't answer the question!**


	9. Mini Chapter 2

**I just realized this story got 300 views, so thanks you guys! You followers and you people who favorite my stories, you make my heart happy and encourage me to write every day. So thank you. This is another mini chapter, but it's important, so I suggest you read it!**

**Mini chapter 2: Jealousy in the Family**

Canada felt ill almost every morning after he went to the hospital and got his results. It wasn't just the morning sickness, it was the flashbacks of when he was pressured by Ukraine, Prussia and America to have children… If that wasn't complicated enough, it was too early to determine who the other parent was. Canada was in his male form, uncomfortable with the idea of being a girl. He was sitting alone in his room when suddenly opened the door.

"Oh, hey Mr. Kumakichi."

"Who are you again?"

"I'm Canada…"

Kumajiro got on the bed. "There's someone in there." He pointed to Canada's stomach.

"Oh great, even you found out? That fact doesn't wanna go away…"

"Hey, are you okay?" Prussia came in the room with pot eu fu (it's like a French beef stu, I think). "This isn't like you mein vogel… If you're not feeling well, you can tell me."

"Whose fault do you think this is? America changed me into a girl all so he could have kids with me. BUT THE SCREWED UP THING IS THAT WE'RE LIKE BROTHERS!"

"Ja… I know that."

"Then Ukraine showed up showing off her male form…" Canada explained. "It was cool, she kind of looks like Russia if she's a boy… But it seems like she was determined to have kids too… It's so screwed up… Ever since Britain announced he was having kids, everyone's been acting weird…"

"Ja…" Prussia answered simply. "But Canada, you look so cute as a girl." He thought, knowing if he said it out loud, he'd get a hot bowl of pot eu fu in his face. He put the dish on the table, sitting next to Canada on his bed.

"You know you didn't help either…"

"Yeah, I'm still sorry."

"YOU JUMPED ME AND GOT A 5 METER-!"

"Whoa, there might be some children reading this don't you think?" Prussia asked (breaking the fourth wall).

"What?"

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help it. Besides, mein kleiner vogel ist als girl cute (my little bird is cute as a girl)."

"You're not helping…"

Meanwhile…

"Hey Belarus, what's wrong?"

"Russia had a child with someone else… He never even proposed marriage to me…" Belarus sat in the corner of her bedroom, scratching the wallpaper with "Belarus + Russia" all over until the wood was showing.

"Well no one confirmed who the mother was yet…" Ukraine pointed out. "You just have to let him be happy if you really love him. Besides, I hear our niece is very cute. Russia's been hanging out with China a lot lately. We should go visit them."

"Allright, we'll visit them, but I'm going to tell Russia how I feel and force him to marry me."

"I'm going to prepare the picnic then!" Ukraine ran off.

**BELARUS STAY AWAY! Russia's gonna have a big problem now…**


	10. Start of the New War

**Not as on fire as I was yesterday, but tomorrow's a half-day and I'm planning to drink, write, eat, sing and go to bed!**

**Chatper 6: The Start of the War**

**Because of Branch suddenly invading Pakkanen Sarri, the other countries and their new territories were on high alert. A Short 3 day battle on Pakkanen Sarri was won by Branch, who took half of the land that was already colonized by Sweden and Finland. Swedish and Finnish officials immediately went to French and British officials, who were funding Branch. Of course, it wasn't pretty…**

**Noticing how pissed Finland and Sweden were, the Italies, Germany, Russia and Spain decided to form an alliance between their new territories.**

"I never thought it'd resort to this…" Gehabich sighed. "Honestly, for being so little, these countries are so out of control…"

"I get to meet my cousin for the first time ever!" Vogel Elise cheered, never having met her cousin before. She'd only heard of her Uncle Romano from Italy's stories, but never met him or her cousin Fortuna. Naturally she was excited.

"Hey Lied, allow me to introduce you to your uncle Romano!" Italy came with Romano.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm Romano, nice to meet you." Romano said almost unemotionally. "We have to get back to work, but this is your cousin Fortuna." Romano looked down at the kid clinging to him, almost making his pants fall down. "DON'T BE A CHICKEN, SAY HELLO TO YOUR COUSIN ANDRES!"

"Si…" Fortuna stepped out of his father's shadow. He had messy dark brown hair like his fathers and wore simple farming clothes that were covered up with an old brown coat. "Hola… Me llamas Fortuna… My human name is Andres."

"Huh?" Vogel and Gehabich looked at him in confusion, not understanding any word of Spanish.

"MY NAME'S FORTUNA YOU GOD DAMN WEIRDOES!" He sighed. "I'm your cousin… I heard a lot about you Vogel…"

"Ja. Ich bin die kleine italienische und deutsche Mädchen (I am the little Italian and German Girl)." She said, extending her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah…" Fortuna hesitated, knowing Romano was watching.

"SHAKE THE DAMN KID'S HAND!" Romano shouted.

"I KNOW, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A DORK!?" Fortuna shouted back.

"He inherited Romano's swearing… Only it's down graded to words kids would use…" Italy noticed, watching his nephew and brother argue.

"Enough little ones!" Gehabich shouted. "It's time we introduce ourselves properly. We are becoming an alliance after all. I am Mao-Mei Braginski. Hěn gāoxìng rènshi nǐ (nice to meet you)!" She said.

"I'm Lied Beilschmidt. Piacere di conoscerti (nice to meet you)."

"Um…" Fortuna hesitated, noticing how his cousin and new acquaintance introduced themselves with both first and last name. "I'm Andres… Andres… Um…"

"Don't hesitate, you're Andres Vargas!" Romano shouted.

"Stop yelling at me!"

Vogel seemed dazed by her cousin, he looked like he was going to cry because his father was yelling at him so much. So she walked up to him and hugged him like her father would do to his brother. "Don't cry, okay?"

However Fortuna did cry, amazed that someone could be so kind. "GRAZIE BELLA!" He hugged her back, ignoring his father's complaints about how men shouldn't cry.

"What strange little ones I've aligned myself with… Although this was Papa's decision… Papa Russia knows best after all…" She laughed silently to herself, feeling a knife against her throat.

"WHERE'S MY BROTHER?!"

**Meanwhile…**

Germany, Russia, China and Spain were all sitting in another room, drinking beers and talking about being parents. However, their friendly conversation was ruined when they heard crying and shouting, like that of small children.

The door got knocked off it's hinges. "BIG BROTHER, WHERE ARE YOU?" Belarus showed up, holding Gehabich by her hair, odango undone. "IF YOU DON'T COME OUT RIGHT NOW I'LL KILL THIS BRAT!"

"Let her go!" Russia shouted, heart breaking just watching his daughter cry.

"No!" Vogel was held back by her cousin, who was telling her to calm down.

"She told us to tell you where you all were!" Romano shouted, panicking.

"We did what she said because we didn't want them to get hurt!" Veniciano shouted after.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU HAVE A CHILD WITH ME? Why did you have to choose someone else?" Belarus asked, tears in her eyes, still with a firm grip on both the knife and child.

"Let her go Belarus…" Russia took his lead pipe out, but seeing no change in Belarus, he snapped himself, changing into female form. "LET HER GO!"

He ran to his sister, bashing her skull, making his daughter fall to the floor and rush to China. He hit her repeatedly, watching the blood fly. However when he was done, she was dead… Realizing what he'd done, Russia screamed in shock.

"Wait, you're a female… So that means…" Germany was shocked and somewhat disgusted.

"So that means you're my mama?" Gehabich asked, terrified.

"Mother Russia knows best, da?"

"Vati… Muti…" Vogel began to cry, wishing her imaginary friend was still around even knowing that he was gone.

"Bella, please don't cry." Fortuna tried to comfort the girl, but was rejected. "Papa, what do we do?"

"Are you all okay?" Spain ran to his son, picking him up. "Are you hurt?"

"How could this happen?" Germany asked, looking at Belarus's dead and bloody body.

"Well… I changed into the female form…" Russia started, beign inturupted by China

"DON'T TELL THEM THAT STORY!" The Chinese man shouted.

"Whatever the reason, this isn't good…" Germany sighed. "It's World War 2 all over again."

**Thus an alliance was made. After Belarusian officials attacked Russian officials for custody of Gehabich, the Belarusians were killed and Russia had to clean the mess up. German and Italian officials took note of this and to prevent a war, decided to form an alliance with Russia. Their territories would support eachother in wars and wouldn't fight against eachother. Spain also wanted some part in it, so they entered the Allience as well. Vogel Elise, Fortuna and Gehabich would all protect and support eachother should another war arise and they called their Allience the New Axis (Novuo Asse in Italian, Neu Achse in German, Xīn zhōng zhóuxiàn in Chinese and Novaya Os in Russian) due the similarities to World War 2 (the unresolved issues, the poor world economy, ect.)**

**Meanwhile…**

"WAHAHAHAHAHA!" Branch laughed, petting his pet bear while watching Pakkanen Sarri cry after falling down. "I'm the boss of you now! I own half of you, you're mine!"

"You big bully!" Sealand shouted, having been tied to a metal pole and being forced to watch his little brother cry. "Leave him alone."

"I don't think so. If you're so big, why don't you come attack me?" Branch asked. "Half of this kid's territory is already mine. But I'll cut you a deal, I know you're short on land and you're recognized as a country… So if you ally with me, I'll make it so that you get recognized!"

"All I've ever wanted was to be a country… But I can't abandon my little brother…" Sealand broke the rope that bound him, he had a plan. "Sure I'll ally with you on one condition…"

"Well that was easy." Branch smiled. "So what do you want?"

"Latvia now!"

Suddenly an arrow shot into Branch's shoulder, Latvia having hid behind a painting the whole time. "Are you allright Sealand?"

"Fine thanks!" Seland picked his little brother up. "Are you okay?"

"SEA!" Pakkanen's first word… It was sea…

"He said it… He didn't say the whole thing but he really said it!" Sealand could cry.

"Well that's good." Latvia hugged Sealand from behind. "Hey Sealand, I had an idea…"

"What's the matter? AND WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT?!"

**Lat/sea can only be fluffy otherwise it'll be weird… Latvia proposed that he, Sealand, Sweden and Finland created an alliance against Branch and any other forces that may arise. They called their alliance the Vertigo Pact (Reiboinus in Latvian, Huimas in Finnish, Vertigo in Swedish).**

**Meanwhile…**

"Danmark… Am I going to have to fight?" Sturlison asked, looking at Denmark.

"Yeah, but first we need to build your military's strength. You need to be a strong boy if you want to be the king of Europe." Denmark said. "Here" He gave his son an axe almost identical to his.

"For me?" Sturlison asked, amazed.

"Just for you."

"Um… I need to ask you something…" The little boy was hesitant. "I want to protect my friend, but if I'm gone for too long, I think she might forget me…"

"Well who is this friend of yours?"

"Vogel Elise… My friend is Vogel Elise…"


	11. Independence

**Been a long time since I updated this particular story, but I can't say I haven't been thinking about it… I'm even thinking about writing Marukaite Chikyuu's for Vogel, Sturilson and Gehabich! I have the first part for Vogel Elise already! I would post it on youtube but I have 1. No microphone 2. No sets other than my school and bathroom 3. No instrumental version of Marukaite Chikyuu 4. No camera man is I decided to make it a live action film/music video…**

**It sucks being a secret youtube star… The only thing that gets me noticed are my failed pick-up line videos anyway… I have 3 parts so far… Thinking of number 4…**

**In the mean time, this is a story about how Branch wanted independence from his fathers France and Britain.**

**Chapter 7: Independence**

Branch's house seemed noisier than usual these days…

"For crying out loud, you're still a child! You can't go to war now! Even if you have the highest population for one of the new countries, it doesn't mean you're invincible!" France shouted.

"But father, I still have some parts of that ice island whatever!" Branch shouted.

"Non, you can't go around doing whatever you please!"

"He's right Branch, you still need time to improve your military strength… Not to mention that since very few types of trees grow here, you need to import all of your wood from us… You need to solve that problem and improve your economy." Britain said while typing away at the computer.

"NOT FAIR! I HAVE YOUR ACCENT, CAN'T YOU BE ON MY SIDE FOR ONCE?!" Branch shouted. "I'M GOING OUT!" He stormed out of his house, slamming the door upon leaving. He ran to his favorite place: the cave he was left in as a baby.

Upon going there, the brown bears greeted him with friendly roaring and cuddling. "At least I have you guys, right?"

One bear in particular sat next to him. "What?"

"You can talk?" Branch asked, amazed, picking the small bear cub up. "Why is that?"

"Put my baby brother down!" Another bear shouted.

"YOU CAN TALK TOO?!" Branch asked shocked by his discovery. "Is it just me or can all of you talk?"

"We can talk, but the others can't… That's how it normally is… Well, unless you somehow have the ability to understand animals…" The big bear said.

"Yep." The small bear said immediately after.

"Amazing! Maybe if I show my no-good fathers they'll like me!"

"Huh?"

"I don't get it…"

"You see… It's a long story…" Branch sat down on the grass, the two talking bears as well as the non-talking ones gathering around him. "My fathers England and France… They're really mean… All they do is yell at me and complain about me… I wonder if my brothers were raised this way… Maybe I should ask my half-sister in Africa… Who was she again?"

"You mean that one character the fangirls apparently hate?" The big bear asked.

"What?" The small one asked after.

"Nevermind…" Branch sighed. "I thought I could get my fathers to like me if I invaded another country… I have a steady population and I've already built up my army… We may not have that many in numbers but we do have a secret weapon and amazing strategists!"

"So what happened?"

"What?"

"Well I invaded this brat named Ice Island or something of that sort… Although dealing with him has been quite a pain… I managed to take half of his land but those stupid Vertigo allies kicked me out! Although what they haven't figured out is that I'm secretly building base camps in the mountains. Strategic, no?"

"Sounds interesting enough."

"Good luck!"

"See? At least you guys appreciate me…"

**Although Branch seems like a bloody git when you meet him, he actually is a sweet boy… He's just very lonely and forgetful…**

After that Branch was escorted back home by the 2 bears. However when he got home…

"Bloody hell, what are those wild animals doing here?" Britain asked. "We told you to not let them in the house!" He stood in the doorway, looking at his son still riding on the bear's back and having a small bear cub ride on top of him.

"You're late for dinner, it's already gotten cold!" France said. "I made your favorite: Ratatoullie. I even made you some lemonade, by hand… Britain never even bothered to help me."

"Shut up, you're the one who didn't want my help!"

"I'm sick of it…" Branch uttered, still on the bear's back. "You know what?"

"What's the matter now?"

"I want my independence… I don't care what I have to do in order to get it… I. Don't. Like. You."

**And while starting a way with the other nations, Branch was having a revolution like his French father before him. But civil wars within the country and fighting other countries of the world wouldn't be as easy as he thought…**

**Marukaite Chikyuu**

**Here's a little taste of Vogel's version! But this is just the ones I have no, so it's still a work in progress! These are the English lyrics:**

**Hey hey Vati, give me soda**

**Hey hey Muti, hey hey Muti, no matter what I do I just can't forget the excellent taste of wurst und noodlen*!**

**Marukaite chikyuu x3**

**I am Vogel Elise**

**Ah~ the beautiful world can be seen with the stroke of a brush**

**Making friends, making food and having fun is what I like!**

***Wurst und Noodlen – German for Sausages and Pasta, Germany and Italy's favorite foods!**


	12. For Love, Friendship and Victory

**Aside from my writers block with a lot of my other stories, I decided to work on this one for more reasons than one! I'm drawing their character designs on paper. When I'm done I'll take a picture and put it on deviant art… I'm much better at hand-making art than computer art…**

**This is a chapter focusing on Sturlison, who was revealed to be Vogel's imaginary friend!**

**Chapter 8: For Love, Friendship and Victory**

Sturlison, after building 3 port towns and 4 other cities on his land, and after strict training with his father Denmark had already adopted the apperence of a teenager. Looking about 12-13, you'd hardly think he was born a few months ago… Although he was the last of the new countries to be born, he was evolving fast and becoming a strong independent force in the coming war.

"You've become strong." Denmark patted his son on the head. Both of them looking like clones of the other, they both found themselves smiling.

"I have you to thank for that." Sturilson replied. "Now that my military is building it's strength, I might have a chance at stopping the war."

"That's my boy." Denmark took off his heavy jacket, enjoying the warmth on the beach. "Hey, is it allright if I ask you something personal?"

"Sure… But what is it exactly?" They both sat down in the sand. They looked like clones, only Denmark was the nut scratching himself all over because the sand made him itch.

"When you were younger, you said you had a friend you wanted to protect… Is that still true?"

"Vogel Elise, she's the German and Italian nation allied with the New Axis… She's really cute." Denmark noticed his son drooling a bit.

"Clean your mouth!"

"What?"

"It's obvious you like her, you don't need to get your clothes dirty."

"SHUT UP! Jeg hader dig (I hate you)…" Sturlison sighed. "Still… I look so much older now, I wonder if she'd even recognize me…"

"If she really is your friend, she'd recognize you because you've got the dansk blod (Danish blood) in you. You said you shared a lot of good memories with her right?"

"All she saw was a projection of me though… I'm starting to think that Norway might be my father because I can see all the magical stuff others can't and during that time I stayed on this island but I was with her on another plain of exsistence…"

"You still blame me for not knowing who your father is?"

"I don't blame you. I don't mind having 5 or 6 dads actually, but sometimes I can't help but wonder…"

"So now that you've become strong." Denmark changed the subject. "Where will you go now?"

"I'm going to become a nutral party in the war so no one gets hurt… I want to protect Vogel Elise and…" Sturlison began blushing heavily against his will.

"And what?"

"Please be quiet…"

**So off Sturlison went, exploring more of the world on his own… However, when he finally got to his destination he discovered Vogel had changed as well, although not in the same way he had. She'd still hosted the apperence of a small child, but had built a lot more cities and she was training herself to fight… So like a stalker, he watched behind a tall rock… And he waited…**

"I did a good job today!" Vogel cheered, finishing her training and drinking some soda. "I just wish Fortuna and Gehabich weren't so busy making uniforms so they could help me…"

"She's so cute…" Sturlison thought. "She hasn't changed at all…"

"Huh? Who's there?"

"Crap, did I say that out loud?" Sturlison panicked.

"Yes you did… If you hurt me I have a knife! Vati taught me how to use a grenade too!"

"Don't worry I come in peace." Sturlison, despite his embaressment came out from behind his hiding place, slowly taking steps toward the tiny little girl. "I'm a country too."

"Wow, another country? You're so big!" She wore a smile on her face and opened her eyes. He remembered how she'd open her eyes on rare occasion and became nostalgic. He could not longer help himself.

The nervous laughter began… "H-he-hey… Um…" Now stuttering was occurring… Heart beginning to pound and knowing he couldn't go back, he did what his instincts told him. "OH VOGEL-CHAN YOU'RE SO CUTE!" And he jumped on top of her, accidently knocking her on the ground when he was only trying to hug her… However, her in his embrace didn't exactly make his condition any better…

"I don't get it, who are you?" She looked right at him with her mis-matched eyes. "Do you know me?"

And with that he could almost die…

**To be continued…**

**I mostly based Sturlison/Cel off of my Scandinavian friend and Vogel Elise/Lied off of myself… I showed this to said Scandinavian friend… He pulled a Sturlison on me… We're just that close so I don't really mind, but it's really funny when he gets like that…**


	13. For Love, Friendship and Victory p2

**I should probably start on my homework soon although I did most of it in school so I should be good, right? I haven't worked on writing in a while and it's been pissing me off so here I am, writing away!**

**I had ideas for this one for a while, very cute ideas. I tried drawing the new countries character designs on paper but I haven't completed them yet… So far I'm half-way done with Gehabich, Vogel and Sturlison… I'm still trying to perfect Fortuna… And I can't seem to get Branch's hair right… And Branch's outfit looks much too much like Iceland's… Wah : (**

**Oh well, let's continue, shall we?**

**Chapter 9: For Love, Friendship and Victory Part 2**

Canada, much to his own embaressment ended up changing into a girl against his will and had to stay that way throughout the pregnancy. He was currently 5 months along, but he couldn't tell who was fathering each child. So he sulked in his room, depressed and alone. "This is bad… If America is the father of even one of these kids I'm gonna have the CN Tower stuffed up his ass…"

"I don't think that's a good idea…" Kumajiro said, giving Canada a massage. "Besides, the CN Tower would make a great rattle!"

"Don't make fun of me. I'm not exactly having these… Kids because I want to… I never thought I'd be the one who… No… Nevermind…" He was grossed out just thinking about it.

"Hm… If it makes you feel any better, a lot of the other countries are hopping on the band wagon as far as kids go… I heard Poland and Lithuania finally hooked up. And I heard a rumor about Russia and China trying for another one!" Kumajiro tried to cheer his master up, but to no avail.

"Don't even talk about that…"

"You know what I do when I'm upset?" Kumajiro (almost out of nowhere) took out a huge bottle of maple syrup, a shot glass and a plate of carp. "I take shots of maple syrup and I eat all the fish I want until I throw up!"

"I have been having weird cravings for fish lately…" Canada had to admit. "Is it weird to want to eat the stuff raw?"

"Japan has sushi, that's raw fish."

"I guess you're right-ARE YOU GONNA EAT THAT ALL BY YOURSELF?!" Canada asked, looking at the huge fish on the small bear's plate.

"Get your own fish…"

"Mean…"

Meanwhile, at the same time, in a different place…

"Italy, I told you, NO!" Germany had somehow changed into female form against his will… And of course Italy was all over him/her/it. "I'm not doing those kinds of things!"

"Oh come on Germany!"

"NO! I'm not sleeping with you!"

"But don't you want to have fun? I feel like we haven't done it in months no matter what gender you are and I'm lonely… Besides, sexless marriages tend to fail over time!"

"Nein…" Germany sighed uncomfortably. "I don't want Vogel to ask where babies come from…"

"Speaking of which, where is she?" Italy remembered. "I'll go look for her."

"I guess I'll go too since I've got nothing better to do… Besides, last time I checked, she was training by herself. Maybe she'll want company."

However, what they didn't know was that their daughter was being attacked in the cutest way possible: INTENSE HUGGING!

"Vogel, how could you not know who I am?" Sturlison had been hugging his tiny target in a variety of strange ways. Right now, he wrapped his legs around her, as if keeping her safe in a nest.

"I don't know who you are…"

"Aw…"

"But you seem to know me pretty well, so do you know me?"

"I've known you for a long time now… I guess you could say I'm… I'm… I'M LIKE A PHANTOM PRINCE! It's because I'm always secretly watching over you!"

"A prince and a ghost? Why a ghost? I'd rather be a demon!"

"A demon?"

"Uh-huh!" Vogel managed to escape. "But that's getting off topic. It's nice to meet you. But I have to go soon, Vati and Muti are probably looking for me right about now…" She extended her hand, helping the older-looking nation up. "I'm always happy to make new friends."

"Well that's great." Sturlison had to admit that even though she couldn't remember who he was exactly, that he was still strangely happy. "Hey, do you by any chance know any Danish?"

"I've heard of danishes before but I think that's something different…"

"Well I'll tell you a secret, okay?" He whispered in her ear: "Jeg Elsker dig (I love you)."

"Um… Okay!"

"Well, bye I guess." Sturlison left, happy he got to admit his feelings, although indirectly and in a language she didn't even understand. When he knew he was alone in the dense forest, he squealed like a fangirl. "I can't wait to tell fader (father)!"

So once again Vogel was alone, having the most mysterious encounter she's had since her imaginary friend suddenly disappeared.

"Hey, do you know who I see?" A voice asked.

"Who?" Another asked.

"I see our little one all alone!" Gehabich and Fortuna came out in surprise, with Germany and Italy close behind.

"We were looking for you." Italy said, picking up his daughter.

"I'm sorry muti…"

"We finished out uniforms, aren't they great?!" Fortuna asked somewhat nervously, wearing his new military uniform: a cobalt blue jacket with black shoulder pads and black pants.

"They're very cute!" Gehabich added, insisting on wearing her almost Russia-style coat instead of the jacket, but agreeing to wear the cute skirt and button-down shirt. "You have to try on yours!"

"Si, then we can all take a group picture!" Italy became excited.

"You've been training for a while now. So why don't we go back home?" Germany suggested. "I'll make Italy cook something for all of us while we play."

"Okay!"

"Germany, that's not fair!" Italy whined.

**Short, but I have another one coming up that takes place 3 months later… And we get to meet Canada's children! SQUEE! All my time watching the iammathewian channel has paid off!**


	14. Get Over Yourself

**I wanna get this chunk of Custody Wars out of my system before I start my homework and shower and possibly bake… But I probably won't have time to bake… I'll do that tomorrow… OKAY, THIS CHAPTER WE MEET CANADA'S CHILDREN! But question: whose the other parent? BUM BUM BUM!**

**This takes place 3 months later…**

**Chapter 10: Get Over Yourself**

France and England sat outside of the hospital room anxious and waiting. Branch was keeping himself busy by reading a book with the small brown bear cub (as if teaching it how to read, which was just plain adorable). America couldn't help but feel anxious as well, knowing what he did to Canada even after he/she announced he/she/it was with child. He couldn't find it in himself to sit still, instead getting up every 5 minutes to get snacks and drinks from vending machines and to get some fresh air every now and then. Prussia was probably the calmest in the room, knowing that Canada would be allright no matter what (because Canada was awesome like that). Unfortuneately, Ukraine could not show up…

Meanwhile Canada was in the hospital room, still in female form and in extreme pain. Luckily he had free health care, otherwise asking the doctor for epidural after epidural would be costly. He was early, a month and a half before his expected due date; water breaking after a fight with America. He assumed the alias of Madeline Williams to prevent confusion. She was in undescribeable pain.

"Doctor, make it go away…"

"We'll begin now." The doctor said. "Are you sure you don't want your family in here?"

"No… I just want this pain to stop…"

"You didn't go to any of your doctor's appointments through-out the pregnancy. Do you even know how many children you're having?"

"I think I'd be better off not knowing until the end…" She writhed in pain. "I just want this to be over…"

6 hours of agonizing labor later…

"HEY MATT ARE YOU OKAY?!" America was the first to rush in.

"You idiot, don't scare him like that!" Prussia shouted.

"I'm fine… But…" Canada didn't want to admit it to himself, but next to his bed were 3 cribs, one child in each one. "There are 3… And I don't know which one of you is responsible…"

"Can't we do a DNA test?" Prussia asked. "Of course, just by looking at them, I can tell the one with the gray hair is mine." Prussia looked at the small boy in the crib, he had gray hair, but was too sleepy to notice him. "This one's mine!"

"Hahaha… I guess that means the other 2 are mine? They're blonde after all!" America looked at the twin girls in separate cribs. One was sleeping soundly while the other was sleeping fitfully, wiggling around, A LOT.

"I'll ask the doctor… Can you tell Papa that he can come in now? And tell Mr. Kumazuma that he can come in too?"

"His name is Kumajiro."

"Oh right…"

So the anxious potentcial fathers left the room, France and Kumajiro being the only one's allowed in (evident by the new scars on England's forehead, left behind by bottles of water and pink bowls).

"Matthieu, are you allright with this?" France asked. "After all, you were stressed out during the process… I don't want you to get hurt mon petite, I'll be happy to help you out! I don't mind being a grandfather as long as they don't call me old!" France shouted. "Besides, what in the world could that stupide America have to offer?"

"One of them might be his so…"

"But… Pretend like they don't exsist! What do you want?"

"To be honest, I wanted Ukraine to be the mother of my children but… It never worked out that way…" Canada sighed.

"Don't cry. After all, we have maple syrup!" Kumajiro took out the special bottle of maplesyrup he special ordered just for his master, it was a bottle shaped like his female self.

"How can I not? I liked Ukraine for so long, but America ruined my chances completely!"

"Matthieu, I can't stand seeing you like this…"

"Papa… What am I gonna do? I'm not even sure whose fathering which kid!" Canada shouted in tears.

"Calm down, I'll ask the doctors to do a test…"

"What's worse… One of them was really sick when they came out…"

"Still-born?"

"Non… The cord was wrapped around his neck and he couldn't breath properly…"

"Is he still having trouble breathing?"

"They managed to stabilize him an hour ago, but they'll hook him up to the machine again if they have to…"

"Him? Oh… The one boy…"

"I think it's Prussia's…"

France paused for a moment, turning on the small tv in the room. The new islands were on the news. "Well, at least they're close to home… Hey wait a minute!" France had to clear his vision… Looking closer at the small screen. "MATTHIEU, ARE YOU TRYING TO KEEP SECRETS FROM ME?! I SEE 4 ISLANDS!"

"4?" Canada asked, confused and still somewhat tipsy from the drugs. "I-I could've sworn there was only 3! There are only 3 here right now!"

"4 new islands? Does that mean…?" Kumajiro looked at his master suspiciously. "There were more people inside of there?"

"I was drugged for most of the process… As far as I know there are only 3!"

"Hey, the doctor…" Kumajiro whispered, going into plushie mode (in which he acted like a toy so he wouldn't get kicked out of the room).

"Are you her father?"

"Oui."

"Hey doctor? I can't really remember myself… How many children were there supposed to be?"

"There were 3. Why do you ask?"

"My father was confused. He only speaks French."

"Je suis désolé pour la confusion. (I'm sorry for the confusion)" France complied.

"Tout va bien, papa. (It's alright, papa)"

"Well mix-ups like that are understandable. The hospital has been busy lately. I guess it's because of the new islands rising up from the ocean… We've had construction workers from other countries, eager mothers waiting to give birth and new immigrants alike all seeking medical care… Can you believe sometimes they have to come all the way to places like this because some of the new islands don't have the right resources?"

"I see… When will I be discharged?"

"We'd like to keep you in for observation for at least a week, both for you and the children…"

"Pouvons-nous obtenir un test ADN?"

"He's asking if we can get a DNA test for each child…"

"We can arrange that."

However after 3 days of hospital food and observations passed, one extremely accurate test almost caused a war…

"So they're both mine?" America asked, looking at the 2 girls.

"I knew the boy was mine, but it says one of the girls is also mine…" Prussia looked at the 3 children confused.

"One of the girls is what you might call a chimera: a combination of mine and your DNA… So both of you are the fathers for one of them…" Canada explained. "The girls might be hard to tell apart, but the one with the birthmark on the bottom of her foot is Giselle and the one without it is Lisette… And the boy is Haren."

"Allright, so which one is his spawn?" America asked, reffering to Prussia.

"Giselle is Prussia's also, but she's yours too, don't call her that…"

"I guess she does kind of look like me… She does have gray streaks in her hair now that I can get a closer look." Prussia smiled, thinking of Germany when he was a child and wondering how his own kin would turn out. "I can't say I don't mind… This is bringing back such memories it almost brings awesome tears to my awesome eyes."

"Well this one is definitely mine, right?!" America happily picked up the other girl, who immediately cried afterward. "Oh come on, please don't cry!"

Meanwhile…

"I don't understand why I have to be here in the first place." Branch was being grumpy, being dragged here again after already seeing his nieces and nephews once, he didn't want to see a hospital again in a long time… But he was dragged here by France and England, who thought he couldn't be trusted staying home alone. "Bloody hell, I don't like hospitals… They smell horrible and make me depressed! Makes me want my independence even more!"

"Yeah…" The small bear sighed. "But you know, I wonder if I could hold the baby just once! It'll be like a dream!"

"No, I'm going to be the one to hold them!" Kumajiro appeared, blankets in hand. "And bears are my owner's animal motif, so get your own!" He shouted at Branch before walking into the room.

**Kuma, kuma… Kuma… So cute! You love Canada, don't you? I often forget him in my stories for some reason but whenever I remember he always amazes me! But I wonder who that 4****th**** island is… DUM DUM DUM!**


	15. Only Half Related, but Still Related 1

**I'm still working on the character designs on paper in case you were wondering… I'm trying to register for tumblr because Deviant Art became a pain in the butt to use, but also so I could get a chance to meet Kirono… However, whenever I try registering it never works… Help?**

**Chapter 11: Only Half Related but Still Related**

Branch was sitting in his room, being punished by his fathers once again for breaking the TV with a cricket ball (and after they told him about not playing cricket in the house for the 14th time). The bears kept him company, one sleeping on top of him, and the other listening to the radio, searching for a good station.

"Bloody hell, this is why I need my independence!" Branch shouted. "I already have a few of my scientists trying to figure out the tree problem but nothing so far… I wonder why so few kinds of trees grow here…"

"Maybe it's the soil?" The big bear asked.

"That's what the scientists said, but now the problem is getting more kinds of plants to grow here." He sighed. "We're even starting to run out of food and we have to import things from my bloody parents…"

"It's okay…" The small beat said, patting the boy's head.

"No it's not…" Then an idea hit him! "Hey, come to think of it, I'm an uncle now!" He was referring to Canada's children: 3 in total, all of them a string of islands. It was Canadian territory that no one was currently after (as far as Branch knew). "Maybe I should go visit my nieces and nephews to see if they'll help me!"

**Meanwhile in Canada…**

"Oh come on Lisette, why is it that you like Canada instead of me?!" America asked his 5 year old looking daughter, who was grumpy because she was separated from her brother and sister (America insisted on her living with him).

"Maybe it's because papa is nice to me and let's me do what I want… And maybe it's because at papa's house I get to see my little brother!" Lisette shouted, kicking America in the shins. "Why do you hate me and my brother?!"

"Oh come on… I let you see him at least twice a week and sometimes 4 days when it's a holiday. Why do you have to be such a rebel?" America asked. "Besides, you should be happy you're American and Canadian territory! Not only do you have tanks but now you have free health care!" Another kick to the shins.

"You're so stupid!" Lisette ran away, going to her room and locking herself in.

"Come on Lisette, you know you can't see them as much as you want because it's not our territory!" America knocked on the door. "Why don't we eat some ice cream and watch a movie? I got my hands on a Canadian French copy of Tangled!"

With that, Lisette opened the door slightly. Her father had a pint of vanilla, chocolate and strawberry ice cream along with a DVD (but she couldn't tell what movie it was). "Really?"

"Yes really!"

She slowly walked out of the room and toward her father.

"Why don't we watch it downstairs? The tv screen is bigger and-!" However before he could finish, the ice cream was stolen and the DVD disc was taken out of the box. The child locked herself in her room again, leaving the adult confused. "OH COME ON!"

"I HATE YOU TABANAC*!"

**Canada ended up having 3 children that were all apart of 1 mayjor island. Lisette represented the north, Haren was the south and Giselle was the east. Together they all represented a new country called Sourire (which translated from French, oddly enough means smile). North Sourire (Lisette) was American and Canadian territory while South and East Sourire (Haren and Giselle) were strictly Canadian and German territory, America not wanting to step foot there unless he had to. So America kept North Sourire to himself as much as possible to use her resources and make some extra cash.**

**However, Lisette didn't like America very much and would rebel against him every chance she got. She felt that if she was a new country that she should have her independence and she should have access to the East and South parts if she wanted to.**

"Prussia, we have a problem!" Canada shouted, nursing the little boy who had a fever. "He's not feeling too well!"

"Again?" Prussia couldn't help but worry about his son, who always seemed to be sick. He rushed into the nursery and picked up his son (who had the apperence of a 4 year old). "What's the matter now? Where does it hurt?"

The grey-haired boy pointed to his head and then his stomach.

"Vouz alles bien, kliener junger? (are you alright, little boy?)" Giselle walked in, speaking in a mix of french and german.

"Giselle, allez vous coucher! (go to bed)" Canada shouted. "Leave him alone, he's not feeling well. Let papa handle this!"

The boy was rushed out of the room, his fever getting higher.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec notre frère? (What's wrong with our brother?)" the girl asked, sitting in her little brother's bed.

"He's very sick…"

"sera-t-il d'accord? (Will he be okay?)"

"We've been to the doctor 3 times this week and nothing's getting better… I almost don't know what to do anymore…" He took out his cell phone. "Maybe I should call America…"

"Non, vous devez appeler le Québec! (No, you need to call Quebec!)"

"Why do you wanna call Quebec? Êtes-vous Quebecoi (Are you Quebecoi?)?"

"Je n'ai pas confiance que stupide américain! Il me traite dire! (I don't trust that stupid American ! He treats me mean!)"

**Meanwhile… Back at Branch's house…**

"This is perfect, I'll just go to their house and see if one of them will help me out!"

"How can you visit them when you're stuck in this room?" The big bear asked.

"Simple!" Branch took out a huge book from his small bookshelf, surprised that it didn't fall down in the process of taking it out. "I stole this book from my bloody father. Apperently there's something in here where you can teleport anywhere you want!"

"Hey Eric, an emergency came up so we have to-WHEN DID YOU GET THAT?!" Britain came in suddenly, noticing his tome was stolen by his son.

"Oh bloody hell, my plans are ruined…"

"Huh?" The small bear asked.

"We need to go to America's place quickly. Get what you need, we'll make hotel reservations when we get there." Britain explained.

"Non, Britain, we are visiting Canada!" France shouted from the hallway.

**And back at Canada's house and the 3 Sourie's…**

"We've been to the doctor 3 times this week… What's wrong with him? Why's he always sick?" Canada was sitting in the waiting room, too nervous to go into the doctor's room. Prussia sat there with him.

"Relax kliener vogel… I already called France and America… They should be here any minute…" Prussia explained.

"PAPA!" And immediately, a little blonde girl came running to Canada. "Papa, America's so mean… I don't wanna live with him anymore!"

"America, what did you do?" Canada asked, looking at America.

"Look, North Sourire is mine. I don't want her to be influenced by this guy here." America was talking about Prussia. "Besides, she's our baby, we should raise her together, right?"

"Where's my brother and sister?"

"Ich bin hier richtig (I'm right here.)." Giselle appeared from behind the chairs her fathers were sitting in. "Is something wrong?"

"Where's our baby brother?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Mein Englisch ist nicht sehr gut ...( I don't know. My English isn't very good...)"

"Papa, where's Haren?!"

"He's very sick…" Canada answered. "The doctors are looking at him right now…"

"Why?" And immediately, Lisette burst into tears, Giselle having to calm her down in a mix of German, French and very few English words.

"Canada, can I talk to you privately?" America asked.

Although hesitant, the Canadian was reassured by Prussia when he said not to worry, that he would watch the children. So Canada went with America outside to talk…

"What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you about North Sourire… She hates me… She wants her brother and sister… But…"

"But what? You apparently hate Prussia enough to keep her all to yourself… You only let her see her siblings once or twice a week. She's suffering. It hasn't been easy for me either because Haren's always sick…"

"That's why I was thinking… Why not leave Prussia?"

"What?"

"Why not have the other two live with me too? On top of it all, I'm more capable of protecting you all then he is…"

"Says the guy who called Giselle spawn because she was half-related to Prussia…"

"Canada…"

"No, listen to me! You were the one who changed me! You were the one who made me have your kids! Do you know how much that's changed me?! YOU HAVE NO IDEA!" Canada suddenly pushed America up against the cold stone walls of the hospital. "FOR 8 MONTHS I WAS DEPRESSED OUT OF MY MIND! JUST THE THOUGHT OF WHAT YOU DID TO ME THAT DAY MAKES ME SICK! I DIDN'T GO TO MY DOCTOR'S APPOINTMENTS BECAUSE I WAS SCARED OF WHAT THE RESULT WOULD BE! BECAUSE OF YOU, MY CHANCES WITH UKRAINE ARE RUINED FOREVER!"

"Relax Can-."

"I CAN'T RELAX! BECAUSE OF YOU, I'LL NEVER BE WITH UKRAINE AND I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE!"

"It's not easy for me either… I couldn't protect you when he jumped you…"

"You were the one who changed me first! You planned on having me have those kids!"

"Do you know the real reason why I did that?"

"It was for your own gain and you know it! It's because you're a greedy pig! A GREEDY CAPITALIST PIG! AND YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU'RE A HYPOCRITE BECAUSE YOU KNOCKED ME UP EVEN THOUGH YOU DON'T LIKE GAY MARRIAGE!"

"THAT'S NOT IT!" Now America pushed Canada up against the wall, making it difficult for the latter to breathe. "LOOK, I DON'T CARE WHETHER YOU BELIEVE ME OR NOT… Sure my economy improved since we had the kids, but even before that… I was lying to myself the entire time… I didn't know what else to do… I wanted you to come home again…"

And Lisette watched from the giant windows, unable to hear, but witnessing as Canada and America pushed and shoved eachother, yelling (or at least doing something that looked like yelling), and hitting eachother.

"Schwester (Sister)…" Giselle hugged her little sister from behind.

"I don't like America… He just ends up hurting Papa…"

"Sie lieben Papa (Do you love Papa?)?" Then Giselle noticed France and England breaking up the fight. So she covered her younger sister's eyes and backed away.

"NO, I WANNA HELP PAPA! LET ME GO!" Lisette struggled against her older sister, who tried to hold her back to keep her away from the violence.

"Nein! You'll get hurt! Nein!" But she her hands were bitten and Lisette escaped, walking out of the door slowly, thinking of her plan of attack. Giselle simply ran back to Prussia.

**-outside-**

"AMERICA, YOU GIT! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM?!" Britain shouted, trying to help France separate America and Canada (after Canada just scratched America's face with car keys and how America almost kicked Canada in the stomach). "WHAT YOU'RE DOING ISN'T RIGHT!"

"You have to stop this now for the sake of the children!" France was holding back a crying Canada, who was armed and dangerous with car keys and sadness.

"He's right, so stop this bloody argument right now!" Britain shouted.

"No, not until he understands god dammit!" America shouted.

"YOU HURT ME!" Canada shouted back. "THAT'S ALL THERE IS TO UNDERSTAND!"

"Non, you can't fight like this!" France shouted, almost loosing his grip when Canada lunged forward, but managing to hold back his precious son.

"I WAS JELOUS OKAY?!" America shouted, escaping Britain's grasp and hugging Canada (and almost France). "I was mad… I wanted you back home where you belong!"

"YOU BASTARD!"

"STOP HURTING PAPA!" Lisette suddenly shouted in a burst of sadness and rage. "JUST STOP IT NOW!"

"See what you did?!" Canada shouted.

"You've downright traumatized the girl!" Britain picked her up, going back inside.

"No, I gotta help Papa! Papa will get hurt!"

"It's not safe… It's allright little one… Britain will take care of you."

"Promise?"

"I'll make sure they don't hurt eachother anymore… Just go back with Prussia, allright? Do you know where he was before?"

"Waiting room… Waiting… For my bro…" More crying. "My little brother…"

"I have to go back now, but just go back to your siblings. They need you now more then ever… But don't cry, it'll just make them sad too." Britain kissed the girl's forehead before rushing back outside.

"I…Can't cry… Haren will… Get sad too…" A lot of sniffling and tears and ripped up tissues later, Lisette managed to calm down and reunited with Prussia and Giselle.

"We were looking all over for you! Don't scare us like that!" Prussia shouted.

Giselle simply nodded, not knowing how to say the correct phrase in English yet… (She was trying to say "You made us sad!")

"I'm sorry… I'm really sorry…" She tried holding in her tears, after Britain told her not to cry… "Can we see Haren? What's wrong with Haren? I wanna see him now…"

"We'll be able to see him soon, but let's get you cleaned up first… You've got snow all over you…"

"Why is it always cold in my part of our country and Giselle's northern half?"

"Ich weiß nicht."

**Oh god, I'm seriously crying inside and out… I didn't think it'd be this sad… Pardon me while I die in a puddle of my own tears…**


	16. Only Half Related but Still Related 2

**I made myself cry last chapter…**

**Idoubt I'll get anything done over spring break because my uncle is a bastard and because there are little kids running all over my house… I wish I could go out by myself, but it looks like I'm gonna be a caged bird for spring break… I hate my uncle, he's making this much needed vacation all the more miserable!**

**And on top of it all, my fucking uncle is talking about taking my Wii away. How can it get any better than this? Oh well, at least I still have somewhat of a fanbase. I love you guys. When I think about then readers and viewers it calms me down a hell of a lot.**

**Chapter 12: Only Half Related, but Still Related Part 2**

Japan had been watching the news for more reports on the coming war, but almost nothing was happening, save for the fact that Branch was in need of food as well as wood now due to agriculture problems and that Canada's children were still developing, but facing issues with America and German parts clashing with one another.

"It's been so hectic lately… I can only wonder how Vogel-chan is doing…" So that night, Japan decided to leave for his favorite little country with even more gifts (this had become a habit of his).

"Oh hey Japan. It's unlike you to come over without saying anything first… Why the sudden visit?" Italy asked, in the middle of doing laundry when he noticed Japan standing in the front yard (which was essentcially apart of the woods they built their house in).

"I apologize for coming unannounced… However, I thought that with the war and all, I might as well come over and see how things are going." Japan explained.

"Well nothing yet, it's just a lot of preparations and problems on both sides…" Italy explained. "Just give me a minute to get ready, Vogel and I are the only ones home today. Germany and the others went to a meeting."

"Muti, who are you talking to?" And out of the front door, a cute little girl with 2 Italy-like curls on both sides of her hair peeked out, eyes open for once. "Oh! Konichiwa, Nihon-san! (Hello Japan)"

"Konichiwa."

"I told you to stay in the house!" Italy shouted.

"But Muti, I'm hungry! I want Wurst und Noodlen (Sausages and pasta)!"

"Well… I made a lunch… But I don't think she'll really like it…" Japan took out the huge bento box from his bag.

Later is when Vogel was introduced to Japanese food she'd never seen before!

"What is this?" She stared at the food like it was her enemy.

"In the upper right compartment are omlets; rice in the lower right one; in the upper left are some pickled plums-."

"I don't like it…" She pushed the bento box away.

"What do you mean?"

"Vogel, that was rude. Say sorry." Italy said.

"But it looks gross… It looks weird!"

"Say sorry to Japan anyway!"

"No, no, it's understandable why my food might look strange… I haven't been here for quite a while now so…" Japan sighed. "I apologize…"

"I know, how about I make cake?!" Vogel immediately ran upstairs to her room where an Easy-Bake oven awaited with cake mix and other ingredients. Quickly working to mix, bake and decorate her small confections, in less than 20 minutes, she went back downstairs with cake.

"Dolci si rovina l'appetito! (Sweets will ruin your appetite!)" Italy shouted, almost regretting buying her the oven. She'd been baking so much, her diet consisted of several sweets now-a-days. None the less, Japan helped himself to one on the little girls' insistence.

"It's very good."

"You think so?!" She lit up after watching him eat a small piece of a small vanilla cake she baked in 15 minutes with a light bulb…

"Hai. Oishi desuka."

"Arigato!"

**Meanwhile… In a hospital in East Sourire (Giselle's house)**

The siblings finally got to see Haren after long treatments and tests… The grey haired boy was hooked to an IV and holding a toy bunny.

"Hi Papa…" The boy said nervously.

"Are you okay Haren?" Lisette asked.

He nodded, showing her the bunny the nurses gave him for being a good patient.

"Tres bien." Giselle said in french, sitting next to her little brother.

"I'm glad you're okay baby…" Canada kissed his small son's forehead only to get it wiped away.

"No Papa…" Instead the little boy kissed his father, not liking it the other way around. "Like that!"

"Okay, if you say so…"

"I got snacks!" Prussia came into the room with convenient store snacks, everything from potato chips to ice cream and almost every candy bar on the shelf.

"POTATO!" Haren shouted, his love for potato chips suddenly consuming him. "POTATO NOW!"

"Cute…" Giselle commented, patting her little brother's head.

"Ice cream for me." Canada was handed a small pint of maple ice cream. "Thank you."

"Is he allright?" France arrived with Branch, who was suddenly eager to meet his nieces and nephew.

"He's better now… Thank Gott." Prussia answred. "The doctor says the problem is some kind of genetic mutation they can't identify yet… Probably because I'm ancient…"

"You're not that old…" Canada said.

**And after a lot of talking to boring doctors, the children were left alone in the room.**

"He's sleeping now…" Lisette looked down at Haren, who'd just fallen asleep after consuming 2 big bags of Sour cream and onion potato chips.

"Cute…" Giselle said.

"Is that one of the only things you can say in English?"

"Oui…"

"So, not to inturupt this little conversation… I was wondering if you two would help me out!" Branch shouted suddenly and bluntly while the adults were still far away.

"Huh?" Both sisters seemed confused.

"You know, an alliance?"

"Je dois aller aux toilettes (I have to go to the toilet.)" Giselle ran off, looking for a bathroom (not knowing there was one already in the room).

"Why do you want to ally with me of all people? My sister speaks French and German, so she won't really be able to help you out too much… My brother's too weak and he's almost always sick... So that pretty much makes me the only one left… So why me?" Lisette asked, already knowing what her uncle was thinking.

"Well, you hate America, don't you?"

He struck a chord… She'd been arguing with her father a lot as of late… "What's it to you?"

"Well I was thinking that since I'm low on natural resources, that perhaps you could supply me with whatever I need and in return, you and me could become apart of a massive empire!"

"I might hate my dad… BUT I STILL LOVE PAPA!"

"At least think about it love, besides, if we win this war, we can have a massive empire and plenty of land!" Branch left the room. "At least think about it!"

And she was left with a hard decision…

**Meanwhile… In Vogel's house!**

"Hey Japan, can I ask you something?" Vogel had just finished eating her favorite meal: Wurst und Noodlen. Japan had been eating his own lunch and the variety of cakes she made with a light bulb.

"Nani?"

"It's about the war… I was wondering… Would you please teach me how to use swords? I wanna use swords like you!"

"That certainly is a bold decision considering your age…"

"I have to agree, you're still very small… Besides, what will Germany think?" Italy asked, trying to clean up what was left of lunch.

"But if it's a war… I have to be strong right?!" She asked. "Besides, Japan's swords are cool and I wanna use them too!"

"Hounto?"

"ONEGAI!"

Unable to resist the little girl's pleas, Japan had no choice but to agree.

**Thus the training began…**

"We're back…" Germany came back home only to discover his daughter fighting with Japan in her military uniform with a wood katana. "JAPAN, WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?!"

"What's wrong?" Russia asked, stuck in female form. "Nothing's happening Germany, they're just playing." She watched the fight with a smile on her face.

"You fool, they're training." China explained. "I do that with Mao too, but she's never as motivated…" He sighed.

"Konichiwa, Doitsu-san." Japan said, just as the little girl stabbed him in the gut while he was wide open.

"VATI, DID YOU SEE THAT? I DID IT!" Vogel Elise shouted to the top of her lungs in sheer joy. "DID YOU SEE?!"

"Did you spend your time teaching her how to fight Japan?" Germany asked, watching Japan fall from defeat and exhaustion.

"Hai."

"Vati, it was so much fun!" The little girl ran to her father. He picked her up. "It was so cool!"

"And where did Italy go?" Germany asked, looking around to find no Italy in sight.

"Muti's cleaning up inside the house." She answered. "So I asked Japan to train me!"

"Is that true?"

"Hai. She's quite the fighter." Japan got up.

"I think it's cute." Russia said.

"You think everything is cute now when you're in that form!" China shouted. "I'm lucky we only have one child and that the incident before was a false alarm…" He thought to himself, observing the loving family moment.

"I think it's cute that they're all learning how to fight so that they can all be strong." Russia suddenly screamed excitedly, scarring the crap out of everyone there. "Why don't we all at some apple pie* and drink vodka?!"

**Meanwhile… Back in Sourire's place…**

"Hey Papa, can we take Haren home now?" Lisette asked, looking up at Canada cutely.

"The doctors said they wanna keep him for one more night just for observation…" Canada answered. "I know you wanna spend more time with your brother and sister but… You're mostly American territory…"

"But I don't wanna be American territory anymore! I wanna live with you and be Canadian territory!"

"But America won't allow it…"

"Why not?"

Canada sighed, sitting in the chair in the hospital room where his sickly son slept. "It's a long story."

"Tell me." She sat down on his lap, her father rubbing his fingers through her blonde hair.

"Well… To be honest… It all happened one day and one thing lead to another… Then I learned I was going to have you… But there was a problem… I didn't know who your father was…"

"But our father is Prussia, right? Haren has his hair and Giselle has his eyes. America said I had his eyes too!"

Canada shook his head. "No… Prussia is Giselle's and Haren's father… But America is your father… So in reality, you're only half-related to them…" And tears began falling onto his daughter's red coat. "America hurt me and I was really sad… When I think about it now I always end up crying…"

"Papa… But, they're my brother and sister, right? They're still my family, right?" But she got no answer, watching her father cry and break down. "It shouldn't matter! You're still my papa! And you're their papa too! And France and England are still Grandma and Grandpa right?! Come on, don't cry!" But nothing seemed to work… So she got off of his lap and kissed the crying adult's cheek before leaving the room. "I'm going to go find my other Papa… He's probably waiting for me… But I'll come back! I promise I will!"

So she went back to the waiting room, hoping to find Prussia and her sister, but instead she found America, waiting to take her home.

"Lisette, thank god I found you!" America picked her up. "Come on, let's go home. I have a surprise for you back at the house."

"But… Papa…"

"It's really great, so let's go. Okay?" Before she could respond, he walked out of the hospital, dragging her half-way to the train station before she jumped out of his arms.

"Papa… He said… Some things…"

"What's the matter? We're almost at the train station. Let's get home quick so I can show you the surprise."

"Papa said… That you were my father…" She trembled. "Is that true?"

"Yeah… I guess he told you the whole story?" He received a nod in response. He sighed. "Yeah, I'm your dad… I'm Giselle's dad too, but she's more directly related to Prussia than me…"

"What's that mean?"

"It means that Prussia is her dad more than I am… But I know for certain I'm yours. So that's why I wanna take care of you. I want you to live with me at my house so we can be a family, you know?"

"But… Papa is still my papa, right?"

"Yeah, Canada is your papa for sure."

"But if that's true… Then… Why can't I see my brother and sister more often? Why can't I live with them?" She began tearing up, trembling even more.

America sighed again. "He told you just about everything didn't he? Well the truth is… Prussia and I don't really get along… So I thought that it would be better for me to raise you seperately… But no matter what, you're still my little girl. I want what's best for you. So that's why you don't get to see them as much as you like…"

She recalled Branch's words, when he said she hated America. She remembered how he promised her a massive empire and that she could get her revenge. She sniffled before talking again. "But, they're still my family because we all have the same papa, right? If they're my family, shouldn't I be able to see them?"

"You're still my daughter. I'll raise you in ways that I see fit. When you grow up you can do whatever you want. But for now, you can live with me. I had a surprise waiting for you at home. Don't you wanna see?"

"No… You hurt Papa! And you're hurting me!" She ran away, leaving footprints in the snow.

"LISETTE, GET BACK HERE!" America shouted, running after his daughter. "I'M SORRY! GET BACK HERE!"

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She tripped, falling onto the cold wet snow.

"Lizzy, you could've gotten hurt! You're lucky there's always a lot of snow around here… You would've scraped yourself if there wasn't. Are you okay?" He helped her up only to receive a slap in the face.

"YOU HURT PAPA! YOU HURT ME! MY LITTLE BROTHER IS SICK IN THE HOSPITAL BECAUSE OF YOU! AND MY SISTER CAN BARELY SPEAK ENGLISH SO SHE CAN'T REALLY HELP!" Sniffling and yelling, she hit him repeatedly. "YOU'RE STUPID! I DON'T LIKE YOU, YOU'RE NOT MY DAD!"

"Whether you like it or not, you are my daughter! I want to take care of you! I want to be there for you!"

"No… You hurt Papa and everyone else! So… That's why… THAT'S WHY I'M GOING TO WAR WITH UNCLE BRANCH AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME!"

"Is that what you want?"

She nodded sadly, tears turning to ice.

"Well whatever you decide… I'm always going to support you…" He wiped the small icicles off her face. "Let's go home, we're almost at the train station… It should be coming any minute now. So let's hurry up. I just hope my surprise can survive the cold…"

"Huh?"

**And a long train ride home with a lot of tension later…**

"I'm home!" America opened the door to find Tony trying to act as if everything was normal by playing video games.

"Huh? Oh hi Tony!" Lisette shouted.

"Fu-." Tony was inturupted as soon as he was about to let out his favorite swear word.

"No, remember, we had a deal!" America shouted.

"Fine…" So Tony shut off the game, going to the kitchen.

"Where's he going?"

"To the surprise…"

**Man, these chapters are getting longer and longer now a days… Oh well, I have to leave it off here for now. I WILL SPOIL THE SURPRISE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	17. Shot Down part 1

**AND WE'RE BACK! AND I HAVE A BLOG CALLED POPULAR IN THE MAKING!**

**Oh yeah, something I should've explained 2 chapters ago…**

**From watching a lot of the iammathewian channel on youtube, I learned that tabernac is a common swear word in the Canadian provence of Quebec… I gave Quebec somewhat of a status in this story in that Giselle prefers calling him for help over America. There is a strip in the manga that talks about when Quebec was trying to separate from Canada to be it's own country, but it was voted to keep it apart of Canada…**

**So I gave him a sort of on/off exsistence in a way that's similar to the Mirconations. He's a country, but not in the eyes of the others…**

**Oh, and apparently this site is messing up the spaces between words. It did that to my 12****th**** chapter of Bad End Night…**

**Chapter 12: Shot Down**

"So, why did you come all the way here?" Latvia asked, serving tea to the others in Sweden's absence (stuck in female form and sick to your stomach isn't the greatest combination in the world…)

"I do admit that it is odd… After all, hardly anyone knows who you are…" Finland said, drinking tea. "So why did you come here?"

"Well I thought the best place to go would be here…" Sturlison had showed up, one of the first moves he's ever made on his own without Denmark knowing. "You are my father's friends and I decided that I wanted to be an independent force for peace in the new war!"

"Well that makes sence. The whole reason we started the Vertigo Pact was to try to enfore peace and keep the new countries to themselves…" Latvia explained. "Would it be wise to start without Sealand?"

"He's watching his brother upstairs… It's not exactly easy taking care of him. Usually Sweden does such a good job, but he suddenly got sick…" Finland explained, Hanatamago jumping on top of the table.

"Woof!" She drank her own cup of tea in a cute doggy way.

"Um, that's right, you said we were friends of your father… But no one ever found our who your parents were… You just sort of rose up out of the ocean." Finland pointed out.

"Well, Denmark has raised me for as long as I could remember… So he's kind of like my dad."

"Oh that's right, I remember now! Denmark did say something about colonization. I'm very sorry."

"It's allright… He told me himself that he didn't want too many people to know or things may get out of hand."

"That makes sence considering all that's happened…" Latvia said, drinking tea quietly. "So, you said you wanted to become an independent force in the upcoming wars, is that right?"

"Yes."

"So why don't you join us? I'm pretty sure Denmark won't mind." Finland offered.

"Woof!"

"No offence, but I was thinking of striking out on my own… I don't want to make too many ties with too many nations otherwise it will only cause more problems. Besides, you believe in keeping the other nations to themselves… I can't really say I favor that because of what recently happened to Branch… So the new countries will need to have some contact with eachother in some form… I just want them to stop things from going too out of hand… We have enough colonizing nations already. Some are poor and can't afford colonization… Some colonized for the sake of improving their own economies… Things are allright as they are… People just need to calm down and focas on what they have already… I can't say us new nations are the ones completely at fault though… Some of the nations that occupied them can't exactly play innocence…"

"You have a very mature point of view…" Latvia said. "I admit that sometimes the others can get out of hand. But it's always been like that even before this all started…"

"I see…"

"Well, if you are planning to become your own faction, then you have to have a stable enough economy and plenty of soilders… Even if you want to get things done in the name of peace, things can't always be solved by non-violence."

"And, hypothetically speaking, what should I do if I wanted to sway the opinions of the other factions at war with eachother?"

"Well that's a big step… It's not easy, especially since they've been discussing these things for a while now. Although nothing's happened just yet, I can't say it won't stay like that for long…" Latvia sighed. "We've managed to keep out land safe from Branch, but at the same time, he's been getting help from Canada's children… And these are only rumors, but I heard they might be charging into Vogel Elise soon enough…"

"WHAT?!" Sturlison got up, banging on the table. "THEY CAN'T INVADE THERE! NOT THAT! ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

"Please try to calm down Sturlison… Besides, you're suppose to be a nutral force… If you start caring for certain nations people will think you're taking sides." Finland pointed out.

"Woof!"

He calmed himself down, remembering what he wanted. His original goal, the one he knew he wanted in his heart was to protect his friend. He recalled when he told Denmark and how he supported him, telling him he needed to be strong. He took a deep breath, putting that aside for a moment and remembering he was a nation. He remembered what he wanted his citizens and the rest of the world to think. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me… I guess I didn't believe that anything would happen so soon…"

"Well Vogel Elise is a large country and they have a lot of resources. So that's most likely the reason why Branch is going there first. But this is all just rumors and speculations, so don't worry too much about it."

"What should I do?"

A long silence… Almost deafening until Hanatamago pushed her cup of tea aside and walked to Sturlison. "You just have to do your best and focas on what you think is right!"

"HUH? THIS DOG TALKS?!"

**Meanwhile… In North Sourire…**

"Arf!"

"Huh?" Lisette had just woken up from a nap when suddenly a small husky woke her up… "Oh… Hi doggy…"

_**AND WE ENTER THE FLASHBACK!**_

"What's the surprise?" She asked, America racing to the kitchen as Tony did. "I don't get it!"

"WELL GET IN HERE IF YOU WANNA FIND OUT!"

"FU-!"

"NO! Tony, we had a deal!"

"Fine…"

So she walked to the kitchen, finding America holding a husky, still a puppy too. Her face lit up.

"HAPPY FREAKING SURPRISE!" Tony shouted.

"Thank you Tony." She hugged the strange grey alien as if it was normal. She turned to the dog. "Was this the surprise?"

"Yeah… I got it just for you… It looked lonely in the shelter… And I thought it'd make you happy…" America answered. "So… Yeah…"

"I don't know what to say…" She looked down, the puppy looking up at her with huge black eyes, begging her to hug it.

"What's the matter?" America asked. "Do you not like it?"

"No… It's not that… I think it's cute…"

"So what's the matter?" Tony asked.

"I don't know what to say… It's like he's trying to take advantage of me…" She thought, shaking her head. "Hey Tony, can you help me with something?"

"Um… Okay?"

And 30 minutes later, America almost got a heart attack.

"Surprise!" She came back from the upstairs bathroom with brown hair instead of her natural blonde.

"Lisette… You-you changed your hair! But why?" America asked, the puppy running to her.

"I thought I needed a change… I wanna be a big independent nation one day and I thought I'd start being independent from you by changing my hair." She answered, hugging the eager puppy, who was too occupied trying to lick her face.

"And who gave you that idea?!"

"Tony did."

"TONY, YOU TRADER! YOU WERE GIVING HER IDEAS?! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TOLD ME THAT GETTING A PET MIGHT GET US CLOSER TOGETHER!"

"It's your own fault… I had to play baby sitter whenever you were away! That's what happens during a custody war!" Tony shouted.

"I think it's cute. Don't you think puppy?"

"ARF!"

"Well, it's a big change from the norm… But… I guess it'll work…" America couldn't deny that the little girl still looked cute. "After all, you're still my little girl. And every hero needs a sidekick!"

"I'm not going to be your sidekick! I'm going to be my own hero!"

_**And the heartwarming flashback has sadly ended…**_

"Hey Lisette, are you up?" America asked, walking into her room without knocking.

"Puppy woke me up."

"I'm glad she's happier than before at least…" He thought, looking at how happy she was with the dog in the house. "Oh, that's right. Branch called, he said he wanted to meet up."

"Okay…" She immediately buried herself under the blankets. "Just 5 more minutes…"

"I KNOW YOU NEVER WAKE UP WHEN I ASK YOU TO, BUT CAN YOU AT LEAST WAKE UP IF IT'S FOR YOUR ALLIES? SHEESH!"

**The truth is… Branch had been planning something drastic…**

"Allright, I finally have enough resources… Now that I'm importing wood from my niece, my parents can't complain and her goods are a lot cheaper than theirs… Not to mention that North Sourire is America's child, so she has military strength!" He'd been planning everything in one of his military bases, far from England and France's control (because he had a stable enough military). "On top of which, I'll be crowning my own queen so that's one step closer to my freedom!"

"Are you sure this will go well?" Both big and small bear asked.

"I'm part Invincible British Gentleman mixed with Splendid French culture! I'm in top condition! I can do anything!"

**And while the so called "gentleman" was planning this, The New Axis were preparing themselves for war as well…**

**About 2 weeks later…**

"Ow!" Now if only Fortuna would quit hurting himself…

"You have to try harder little one!" Gehabich yelled, taking the rifle away from the clumsy little nation. "You can't go to war if you can't shoot a gun properly!"

"What should I do?" Vogel ended up observing their struggling out of not knowing what to do in the situation.

"I can't help it if I'm not really good with weapons… I guess war just isn't for me…"

"How could you say that when we're in the middle of a war ourselves?!"

"I'm sorry, I'm just not good with fighting!"

"But you need to learn how to fight somehow!"

"Um…" Vogel panicked, running away.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Gehabich shouted. "Come back here!"

"Where did she go?" Fortune asked. "Cara mia…"

"Where ever she went, we need to finish our training. And that means, you have to learn how to use a rifle properly!"

"Can't I use something else?"

"You must learn how to use a gun!"

"Fine… Hey, what if I try using grenades?"

"I don't really think that would be a good idea…"

Meanwhile…

Vogel had been running through the woods, trying to get away from the fighting. She inheritied not only Italy's curls but his ability to run… "I don't like it when they fight… What do I do now? I don't have my friend to help me…" She reffered to her imaginary friend, missing him dearly and knowing he would help if he was still around.

She found herself sitting down in the middle of the woods, happy to get away from the chaos. "Perhaps I'm not as suited for war as I thought I was…"

"THERE YOU ARE YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

"WAH!" Vogel immediately got up, taking a knife from her stocking and looking around for an enemy, but finding no one. "Get out here! I'm a strong girl!"

"You bloody little brat. I'm going to conquer you whether you like it or not!" Branch appeared riding a bear with a spear. "I'm going to make you into my colony. PREPARE TO DIE!"

But before he could get off of his bear and attack his target, Vogel was already running to her small hide out in the forest where she hide a shoebox of grenades.

"Come out, come out where ever you are!" Branch seemed to get closer, footsteps from bears becoming louder. So Vogel did what Vogel did best: try to survive then run back home to Vati! So taking the clip out of the grenade to activate, the threw both grenade and clip together at the enemy. But she wasn't satisfied until there was a loud explosion…

"I have to go home to Vati and Muti…" She ran with the grenades, going back home, knowing the forest well enough to travel there by herself. However, she wasn't very lucky… As both Branch and his bear were still fallowing behind. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"NO WAY YOU LITTLE BRAT!" He was hot on the chase, holding onto the reins as the bear ran faster.

"Come on, I have to get home!" She ran faster, throwing some grenades at him, only to still have him chase her. "Crap, this is bad." She managed to make it back home where Gehabich and Fortuna were still waiting.

"Bella!" Fortuna ran to his cousin, having to undergo Gehabich's strict training on how to use a gun when his cousin was gone.

"What happened?" Gehabich asked.

"WAHAHAHAHA! Allright I found you, you little brats!" And then the bear mounted country appeared, covered in soot and burns, the bear sneezing, shaking the soot off it's fur.

"Little one, what did you do?" Gehabich asked in a panic, pointing the rilfle at the enemy.

"He just started fallowing me!" Vogel Elise shouted back, holding onto her box of grenades.

"What should we do now?" Fortuna asked in a panic, inheriting Romano's cowardice.

"Fortuna, you go to Vati and tell him what's wrong!" And with that Vogel threw another clip and grenade at Branch, instructing her allies to run away.

Meanwhile…

"Ve~ Germany! Branch's forces are invading from the south, what are we supposed to do?!" Italy was panicking in their underground base (the basement of their house). "I wonder if I should go out there with white flags… Maybe he'll surrender?"

"NEIN, THAT WON'T DO! ITALY YOU HAVE TO BE SERIOUS!" Germany shouted, having been on the phone with Russia for who knows how long. "I WON'T LET MY DAUGHTER BE A COWARD WHEN IT COMES TO BATTLE!"

"I wonder where they are… They were training close by, but do you think Branch got anywhere near them?"

And immediately, the Italian's worst nightmare came true when Fortuna fell down the stairs (ow) with bad news about Vogel getting attacked. "She's in big trouble you have to help I can't do this alone!" The child was obviously shaken. "I CAN'T DO IT ALONE SHE'S IN TROUBLE I CAN'T FIGHT AND I SUCK AT USING GUNS!"

"You're speaking in run on sentences… Don't worry Fortuna, Germany has a plan, I just know it!" Italy said while breaking the fourth wall.

"Allright, Russia's already sending his and his daughter's troops… And Spain called saying he would send in some soilders as well… Our military is already on their way here… But what with some of the traffic in the towns, the public is growing concerned. We asked all of the cars to stay off the streets to make way for the military…" Germany explained, suddenly changing into female form.

"Ve~…"

"So will she be allright?"

"She'll be fine because we have military strength!"

"Germany, relax, this isn't WW2!"

**This one is taking forever… I'm sorry I type so much for so long without getting anything really finished… : ( One day I will move out to a less noisy apartment in my hometown. Hopefully my mom won't spend all my money and I can move in with my friends… But for now that is just a fantasy… I almost wish the countries in this fanfiction could suddenly rise out of the ocean… That way I can see and meet my cute little countries (even if they're technically just dirt in this world called "reality"). I posted my first piece of real artwork on my new blog called Popular in the Making. I perfected Vogel's character design on paper. Next one to be drawn is Fortuna… The blog ain't much now, but it'll get there eventually. I'm sure of it!**


End file.
